Monster Colosseum
by BackgroundRobot-11
Summary: In a world where mythical creatures are contained in magical amulets and forced to fight in colosseums, much madness shall be had.
1. The Strangest Birthday Ever

Well, I've decided to take a break on They Just Don't Care Anymore for a while. Sorry, but I'm running low on ideas, but don't worry, it should be back soon...I think. Anyway, this story will feature some of my OCs from TJDCA, some from Eternal Torment and some new ones. Well, I hope that you enjoy it, please remember to review and finally...thanks for reading! Bye!

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZATCH!"<p>

"This is so awesome! Thanks guys!" Zatch exclaimed as she saw herself surrounded by her friends in her brightly decorated living room.

"Yes, well...happy birthday." Temar muttered as she thrust a package into Zatch's hands, before walking over to the punch bowl.

Zatch opened the package and peered inside "Oooh! A replica of Freezer's gauntlet?"

"Well, it's obviously that James kid you write to. He should wear a mask or something to conceal his identity." Temar mused.

"I don't think he's in the superhero business anymore, I think he's like a bodyguard now. Thanks!" Zatch replied as she tried the gauntlet on.

"Is that…is that an iPod built into it?" An incredulous Edan asked.

"Oh awesome! Let me see!" Nestor exclaimed, rushing over.

"Wow, this _is_ an exact replica! Thanks Temar!" Zatch thanked as she, Nestor and Dwier examined it closely.

Temar shrugged in response.

From Glare, Zatch got a baseball bat made of solid silver and signed by Barry Bonds, from Nestor she received a super soaker filled with holy water, from Damon, a copy of the Necronomicon (which she promptly used to beat him with).

"Here Zatch." Edan said as he handed her a gift.

"Thanks! What's in it?" Zatch asked.

"I dunno, Cody got it for you, right Cody?" Edan pulled out a card containing Cody's likeness.

"For the last time, that card does not speak to you!" Glare snapped.

Edan hissed at him in response "Fool! You dare ignore Cody! Taste his wrath!"

At that, Edan threw Cody at Glare…the effect was somewhat spoiled by the fact that the card landed several feet away from Glare.

"Um…be my friend?" Edan asked pitifully as Glare proceeded to…glare at him.

"So what is it?" The bruised and battered Damon asked.

"Um…a pack of Tarot cards…" Zatch replied as she tore off the wrapping paper.

"Thank Cody!" Edan prompted, holding out the card.

"Um…thank you…Cody…" Zatch replied uncertainly.

"And last but not least, my gift!" Dwier announced as he held out a small box.

"Oooh! Thanks Dwier!" Zatch exclaimed as she opened the box.

Inside was a golden ring in the shape of a spider. Centred in its abdomen was what appeared to be a small ruby.

"Is it real?" Edan asked, staring intently at the ruby.

"Um…I'm not sure." Dwier answered.

"What do you mean you don't know? Didn't the guy you bought it from tell you?" Damon questioned.

"Well, I found it in my grandfather's antique shop and he let me have it for free…" Dwier replied.

The others balked at him.

"He let you have it…for free?" Nestor asked.

"Um…yes." Dwier replied uncertainly.

"…Lucky bastard." Damon muttered.

"What else is in that shop? Pirate gold?" Nestor asked.

"Uh-" Dwier began.

"This is so cool! Thanks Dwier!" Zatch cried, throwing her arms around him.

"You're welcome Zatch." Dwier replied, almost dreamily as Edan pretended to retch.

"Well, that looks like all of the presents." Zatch noticed after looking around.

"Not quite." Nestor replied "None of us knew how to make a cake and absolutely no one wanted to buy you one-"

"What terrific friends I have." Zatch muttered with a smirk.

"So, we thought we'd all go to Bundt's!" Dwier exclaimed.

Bundt's was an unusual ice cream parlour. What made it unusual was the fact that it was run by a roughly human sized cake named Bundt. Oddly enough, no one ever seemed to question this.

"Awesome! Thanks guys!" Zatch exclaimed.

At that point, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Nestor announced as he went to open the door.

Standing there was a pale figure in a black trench coat with a bulbous head, reflective silver eyes, long black nails and a vertical mouth lined with razor sharp teeth somewhat reminiscent of an angler fish.

"Ah, yes I'm looking for the souls of five young people, are you one of them?" The demon known as Bug Eyes asked.

Nestor paused for a moment, before slamming the door shut.

"Well! How rude!" Bug Eyes muttered in disgust. At that point the door opened once again "Ah, I see you've remembered your manners little youth doomed to spend an eternity of suffering, now then-Argh! It burns!"

It was at that point that he was doused in holy water fired from a super soaker, driving the demon back. Once the torrent had stopped, Bug Eyes struggled to get back upright…until Damon was thrown into him, knocking them both over.

"You can keep him!" Glare shouted.

* * *

><p>"…And triple chocolate swirl." Nestor finished ordering.<p>

"And will that be all?" Bundt asked.

"Uh, how about an ice cream cake?" Nestor joked, knowing that it was sure to annoy the cake man in front of him.

Bundt scowled in response, which was quite a peculiar thing to see when it was coming from an anthromorphic dessert.

"I'm kidding buddy! Relax!" Nestor attempted to appease the cake person.

Bundt growled, before pulling out a number of bowls of ice cream seemingly from nowehere "Just take the food and go!"

"As you command mon capitan!" Nestor teased, before hurrying off.

At another table, two people were hunched over. One was wearing a dark blue jacket, the other was clad entirely in black, black dress, black gloves, black choker, black everything.

"Rob, remind me again why we're here?" The girl asked as she looked around with disdain.

"Because Faye, you never know who could be around." Rob replied.

"Gladiators you mean?" Faye questioned.

"Exactly, they come in all shapes and forms, who's to say that some of them don't come here?" Rob said with a nod.

"…This is stupid." Faye muttered as she slumped back in her seat, absentmindedly rolling her necklace, which had the appearance of a small, sapphire crab between her fingers.

Rob began to roll his eyes, before his ear stud, a small gold ring covered in etchings of winged horses and chimeras, began to heat up.

"Do you feel that?" Rob asked.

"Yeah, I guess you were right after all." Faye replied, sitting up straight.

"Well, there's only one other group in here." Rob pointed out.

"Do you see which one has an amulet?" Faye questioned as she struggled to see.

"I don't-Wait! Yes, the blond girl!" Rob hissed as he noticed Zatch's ring "Get out the manual and find out which one it is!"

At that, Faye bought out a large, red book and flipped through until she found what she was looking for "Ah, here we go. The Ring of the Tsuchigumo, Earth attribute."

"Is it rare?" Rob asked.

"Well, it's much more common in certain areas of Japan than here, but no." Faye replied, closing the manual.

Rob rubbed his chin thoughtfully "Earth attribute huh? Well, neither of us has an advantage, so which of us gets to fight?"

Faye sighed before replying "I suppose we'll decide the way we always decide?"

Rob grinned "Now you're talking! Janken!"

Faye grimaced "Why can't you just call it rock paper scissors like normal people?"

Rob shrugged in response "I dunno. Now are we gonna play or not?"

Faye sighed once more "Fine!"

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

"Aha! Paper covers rock!" Rob announced.

"…I hate you." Faye replied, completely deadpan.

At that Rob walked over to Zatch's table and slammed his fist down, causing all except Glare to jump in surprise.

"You! Blondie! I challenge you to Colosseum! Face me or lord your honour!" Rob exclaimed.

"…What?" An extremely confused Zatch asked.

Rob seemed thrown off by her confused reply "Um…you know, Colosseum? Where we fight with mythical creatures? That thing?"

"…What?" An extremely confused Zatch asked.

"Wait…you are aware of what Colosseum is, aren't you?" Rob questioned.

"Um…an ancient Roman arena?" Zatch offered.

"Oh God…Hey Faye! I think she's a newb!" Rob called out to his partner.

"Oh Lord. This is going to take some time." Faye muttered in annoyance.

Rob sighed "Ah, look, maybe we should go outside so I can explain this, Bundt's been giving us weird looks."

Edan glanced over at the owner "How the hell can you tell? His eyes are globs of yellow frosting!"

"No, I really am glaring at you! Now get the hell out of my store!"

Once outside, Zatch and her friends all gathered around Faye and Rob.

"Ok, so who are you and what do you want?" Zatch asked.

"My name is Rob McLaren!" Rob exclaimed, striking a pose.

Faye sighed "And I'm Faye Graves."

"And we are gladiators in Colosseum matches!" The two announced together.

"Uh huh, and what exactly is Colosseum?" Dwier asked.

Rob sighed "Ok, basically there's this jewellery, known as amulets. Contained within these amulets are like, mythical creatures. When we twist the gem's within the amulets we can summon the monsters and we fight with them, savvy?"

"So, it's like cock fighting?" Edan asked.

"No, it is not like cock fighting." Rob replied with a glare.

"Po-?" Edan began, before promptly being cut off.

"If you say Pokémon, I swear to God I will rip off your arm and beat you to death with it." Rob threatened.

Edan promptly shut off.

"Well, why should I believe you? This is so weird!" Zatch pointed out.

"Weirder than a cake serving ice cream?" Faye questioned.

Zatch paused "Point taken."

"Look, it's easy enough to prove, just twist the ruby on your ring and that's all there is to it." Rob told her.

Zatch peered down at her ring, before turning to Dwier, who shrugged in response. With a shrug of her own, Zatch twisted the ruby.

"Um…is something supposed to happen now?" Zatch asked when nothing occurred.

Glare scoffed "I knew it! I knew nothing would happen!"

Rob glanced at Faye, who looked confused "I don't understand it, it should-Whoa!"

At that point, a magnificent red light illuminated the area. When it had passed, standing in front of them was a tall figure wearing crimson samurai armour and wielding a tachi. The figure was clearly not human however, as evident for its spider like face, clawed hands and four extra appendages sprouting out of its back.

"What the-?" Glare gasped.

"I guess that guy was telling the truth after all!" Dwier gasped.

"Pay up." Temar prompted, elbowing Dwier and holding out her hand.

Dwier sighed and gave her twenty five dollars.

"Who dares summons Kumo the Tsuchigumo?" The spider samurai hissed.

"She did it!" Edan cried, pointing at Zatch.

"Why you little-!" Temar began, raising her fist to strike Edan.

"Is this true?" Kumo asked, levelling his tachi at Zatch.

"It's ok. Yes, I summoned you." Zatch answered, stepping forward.

"You show bravery small one, I respect that. However, we shall soon see if you are ready to command me. Now, where is my opponent?" Kumo asked as he looked around for something to fight.

"The opponent that you seek would be me and my Chimera Leo!" Rob announced as he stepped forward.

"Then call him forth, I do not wish to be kept waiting!" Kumo snapped.

Rob flinched, before twisting his ear stud. A bright gold light covered the area, and as before, when it dissipated, there stood a new being. This one looked like a lion that stood on two feet and had an almost human face. Its tail however was that of a writhing serpent, its fangs glistening in the sunlight. In addition, the beast was wearing the armour of a Greek hoplite, a sword at his waist.

"I await your orders Rob." The Chimera said to his commander.

"Excellent Leo, meet your latest opponent, a Tsuchigumo." Rob told his monster.

Leo peered closely at Kumo, before scoffing "He is no threat, I shall defeat him quickly."

"You shall come to regret those words vermin!" Kumo threatened as he unsheathed his tachi and raised it threateningly.

"We shall see my friend, we shall see. In fact, I believe I shall only use half of my power to defeat you!" Leo taunted as he too pulled out his weapon.

Kumo scowled and the two proceeded to stare each other down.

Suddenly, a wall of light burst forth from the ground and surrounded everyone present.

"Wh-what's happening?" Zatch asked in shock.

"We're entering the Colosseum, we can't simply fight in broad daylight! Imagine the stare's we'd receive if we did that!" Rob answered.

The light suddenly dimmed and they all found themselves within a large Colosseum, surrounded by seated spectators. Zatch's friends and Faye were all suddenly aware that they too were in the stands and could only watch as Zatch, Rob and their monsters faced each other down.

"Ready Blondie?" Rob asked with a smirk.

"Sure am! Oh, and call me Blondie again and I'll rip out your pancreas, got it?" Zatch asked cheerfully.

Rob laughed "Ha! Got it!"

At that, Leo roared as he leapt at Kumo, who did the same. Their blades clashed and the two locked themselves in combat. Only time could tell who the victor would be.

* * *

><p>Yeah, yeah, I know, cliffhangers suck and are for the lazy, but...actually, I have no idea how to finish that sentance, so here's some random images a guy on omegle typed at me:<p>

•◘○◙ ►◄↕‼

Wasn't that nice? Anyway, we hope that you enjoued, please remember to review and finally...thanks for reading! Bye!


	2. The Hub

Well hello and welcome to the second ever instalment of Monster Colosseum! As usual...I own all the OCs that appear in this story, yay me! Just so you're aware, the prequel to this story, Eternal Torment, has been posted, also in the misc. Mythology section because of references to Baal. It details the main characters here, but it's very different as it's a serious horror story with a lot of gore. Anyway, with that stuff out of the way, we hope you enjoy the following, please remember to leave a review and finally...thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>The sound of steel striking steel rang out in the Colosseum as all watched, totally entranced by the fight. The two combatants, Kumo the Tsuchigumo and Leo the Chimera were engaged in a fast paced battle, Kumo's tachi being swung repeatedly, only to be blocked by Leo's spatha at every turn.<p>

"Wow, are all Colosseum battles like this?" Dwier asked Faye, Rob's partner.

"Yep." Was all the Goth said in response.

"This is so awesome!" Nestor exclaimed as Kumo jumped to avoid a low sweep from Leo's blade.

"Leo! Manoeuvre number forty-two!" Rob yelled.

"Right!" Leo replied, making a leaping strike at Kumo, who blocked, only for Leo's serpentine tail to nip at Kumo's leg.

"Insolent vermin!" Kumo hissed, raising one of his extra appendages to pin the snake to the ground.

The snake however, began to writhe around furiously, before managing to sink its fang's into Kumo's unprotected foot. Kumo made an exclamation of shock before Leo managed to get behind him and slashed at his back.

"Ha! Excellent Leo!" Rob shouted encouragement.

"What do I do?" Zatch asked Kumo, beginning to grow worried.

"You are my master so control me!" Kumo snapped as he struggled to regain his balance.

"Um...can you shoot webs or something?" Zatch asked uncertainly.

"Observe!" And at that, Kumo sprayed a thick web from his mouth, using it to trap Leo's tail.

"Break it out, quickly!" Rob shouted in alarm.

Leo attempted to make a shallow slash with his spatha, only for it to bounce off harmlessly.

Kumo laughed in response "Ha, fool! My webs are ten times stronger than steel! You cannot simply cut through it!"

Leo growled before he rushed at Kumo, sword poised to strike. Kumo however leapt to the side and prepared to make a retaliatory blow. Before the tachi could connect however, Kumo found that it had been parried by a double sided axe.

"Wha-?" Kumo gasped in shock.

Clutching the axe was what appeared to be the upper half of goat which seemed to be growing out of Leo's spine. Aside from having human like hands with black fingernails, it didn't seem to be as anthromorhpic as Leo. It chuckled as it held of Kumo's attack, before swiping the blade aside.

"Haha! Not so fast bug boy!" The goat taunted.

"What trickery is this?-!" Kumo questioned.

Leo turned and grinned maliciously "This is my other half, Pan. I would not be complete without him, as he prevents attackers from flanking me!"

"Damn straight I do! You'd be nowhere without me and don't you forget it!" Pan reminded his "brother".

Leo scowled "Of course, his ego does remains something of a problem!"

"You're one to talk, mister "King of the Beasts"! You are so full of yourself!" Pan said with a frown.

"Why you little-Yipe!" Leo squealed as he twisted back to avoid a slash from Kumo's tachi.

"I grow tired of your bickering worms!" Kumo snarled as he raised his tachi in a threatening gesture.

Leo growled at Pan "Now look what you did! You distracted me!"

Pan rolled his eyes in response "Oh well, excuuuuse me! Next time someone creeps up behind you, don't come crawling to me!"

"I am waiting!" Kumo snapped.

Leo sighed "Oh, very well! En guarde!"

And at that, the two resumed their fighting. Now however, Pan was there and at every opportunity, he made sure to take a swipe at Kumo. It was clear that the fight was in Leo's favour and it appeared that Kumo was tiring merely from his efforts to dodge and block his opponents blows.

"Damn it! What am I supposed to do?" Zatch whispered to herself.

Rob, noticing Zatch's distress, smirked "Now Leo! Finish him off!"

Leo nodded "May I demonstrate my Attribute Forme first?"

Rob balked "I would have thought that you wouldn't need it to defeat this weakling!"

"Well, I don't, I just want to show off!" Leo replied as he effortlessly parried one of Kumo's blows.

Rob rolled his eyes "Oh, very well! Just don't let it get to your head!"

Leo grinned as Rob twisted his ear stud again. This time however, Leo was enveloped in a bright gold light and the temperature in the Colosseum seemed to increase.

"What's going on?" A stunned Zatch asked.

"What is going on?" Temar questioned.

Faye turned to her "Leo is entering his Attribute Forme, where he gains enhanced strength by becoming one with his natural element."

"And what is his natural element?" Glare asked, leaning forward.

Faye allowed herself the slightest of smirks "Fire."

The light in the arena dimmed and now Leo's appearance had changed. His mane had become roaring flames which flicked about around his head. His fur had become a shining golden and his spatha was wreathed in flames. His tail had burned away the webbing and the snake now appeared to be made of coals. Finally, Pan was now jet black, his horns were aflame and all three heads were exhaling fire.

"So much power!" Kumo gasped.

"And it shall spell...your defeat!" Leo exclaimed, before leaping forward and slashing at Kumo.

Kumo shouted in shock and raised his tachi in an attempt at defence. He was quickly overpowered however and Leo slashed into his torso.

"I...lose?" Kumo asked weakly as he collapsed onto his knees, before he fell onto his side.

"No!" Zatch cried out in horror, running over to her fallen monster's side.

"Oh relax, he's not dead! He'll recover fine as long as you put him back in his amulet!" Rob reassured Zatch.

"How...how do I do that?" Zatch asked, unsure.

"Just twist the ruby counter clockwise and he'll return." Rob answered as he demonstrated with his ear stud, recalling Chimera Leo to his amulet.

"Right..." Zatch muttered as she did as instructed.

With a flash of bright crimson light, Kumo returned to his amulet with a quiet exhale. The battle now over, the Colosseum disappeared in another flash of bright light and they all found themselves back on the street.

"That was so intense!" Zatch exclaimed.

Rob chuckled "Yeah, but that's just the start of it. Come on Blondie, we gotta get you registered!"

Zatch stared at him blankly "Registered?"

Rob turned to his partner "Faye?"

"It's nothing too complicated, all new Gladiators just need to be taken to the Hub where they get their get their amulet and name registered. In short, you'll be an official Gladiator." Faye explained with a bored look on her face.

"But who says I want to be a Gladiator?" Zatch questioned.

"Yeah, that looked pretty scary." Edan pointed out "Right Cody?"

...

"Cody agrees."

Rob gave Edan a questioning look, before turning back to Zatch "Admit it Blondie, you felt a rush when you were fighting, didn't you? Adrenaline pumping through your veins as our monsters fought?"

Zatch paused, replaying the battle over in her mind "Well...yeah, I guess."

Rob smiled at her "Then it's settled! Come on, let's get to the Hub so we can get you registered!"

"Where's the Hub exactly?" Dwier asked.

"Oh, not far, in fact there are several entrances. I'm sure there's one not too far from here." Rob replied as he looked around.

Faye cleared her throat and pointed towards a nearby park which contained a fountain of the Greek Gods. Rob brightened as he saw it and strode over to it. Shrugging, Zatch and her friends followed him.

"Ah, thank you Faye! Now, let's see...ah, Poseidon's trident, of course." And with that, Rob pulled the central prong of Poseidon's trident and the fountain seemed to sink into the ground. Edan let out a shriek of fright.

"It's an elevator you idiot." Faye assured him in an exasperated tone of voice.

"Oh...I totally knew that! It was...uh, Cody! Yeah, Cody got scared is all!" Edan replied defensively.

Zatch, Nestor and Glare laughed quietly. Edan glared at them, but before he could berate them the elevator came to a stop and the group found themselves in what was almost a sprawling metropolis underground.

"And here we are! Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Hub!" Rob exclaimed, raising his arms in a grand gesture.

"Show off." Temar muttered.

"You have no idea." Faye whispered back, surprising Temar.

"Come on, I'll take you to be registered," Rob to0ld Zatch, grabbing her by the arm and leading her off "Faye, why don't you take the...guests on a tour or something?"

Faye opened her mouth to protest, but Rob and Zatch had already run off into the crowd of Gladiators and out of sight.

"So...any souvenir shops around here?" Edan asked.

Faye groaned and massaged her temples.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, registering was indeed simple, all Zatch had to do was get her photo taken and fill out a single form.<p>

"I didn't really expect it to be so easy." Zatch told Rob once it was over.

"Well, it used to be much longer, with Gladiators having to fill out two dozen piles of paperwork, but then someone eventually just said "Fuck it", burned down the old registration office and installed the new system." Rob explained.

"Ah...ok then." Zatch replied, mildly confused but doubting that she would receive an answer that she would understand.

"Well, now that that's out of the way we might as well meet some of out fellow Gladiators. Follow me." At that, Rob began weaving through the crowds with Zatch close behind him until they reached a circular building with numerous seats, a buffet and a large TV in the back. Within it were at least a dozen other Gladiators, either sitting or chatting with another.

"This is different." Zatch mused.

Rob shrugged "Yeah, this is a lounge, Gladiators mostly hang out here between Colosseum battles, talk, eat, read, whatever."

"I guess I'll see what they have to eat then." Zatch said as she looked over at the buffet, where seven other Gladiators where standing around talking.

"If you want, I'll be over there, I think I see someone know." Rob replied before he wandered off.

"Hi." Zatch greeted as she walked over the buffet table.

The group turned quiet and Zatch suddenly became very self conscious. Five of the seven were dressed in matching dark blue combat suits, whereas the other two were dressed somewhat more casually, at least compared to the others. They seemed to regard her coldly until...

"Hey there, I'm Red." The tallest among them greeted with a warm smile.

He was one of the five in the combat suits. He had steel blue hair, four red claw mark tattoos, two under each eye paw like gloves. Over one of them however was a strip of metal with two claws and a lapis lazuli set into it.

"I'm Zatch." Zatch replied.

"I don't think I've seen you before, are you new?" Red asked.

Zatch nodded in response.

"I thought so. Here, let me introduce you to everyone. There's Luna, Romulus, Selene and Matt over there." Red pointed out.

"Why do you all wear those outfits?" Zatch asked, before quickly adding "If that's not a rude question."

"See, we're all part of a Squad of Gladiators, we stick together. They call us the Wolf Pack." Red answered, motioning to his fellows.

"Well, not us, we just like to hang out with them." A blond young man with an elaborately designed bow strapped to his back piped up, walking over to Red and Zatch "Bonjour, I'm Anteros." At that he made a flourishing gesture and kissed Zatch's hand.

"Hi." Zatch greeted, a bemused expression on her face.

"And this is Dora." Anteros added, pointing to a young, bespectacled brunette woman who was standing beside him.

"Mmm." Dora replied, nodding slightly.

"Nice to meet you all." Zatch said warmly.

The other members of the Wolf Pack and Dora seemed to study Zatch closely, before returning to their business.

"Don't mind them, Dora's always a little shy and those furries over there are a little mistrustful of strangers." Anteros assured her.

"I am not shy!" Dora exclaimed.

"And we are not furries!" Matt scowled, glaring at Anteros.

"Yeesh, touchy!" Anteros muttered, but winked at Zatch.

"He's always trying to get under their skin, he's a jokester you see." Red explained.

"Well I try." Anteros said with a smile.

"Ha, I wish my friends were here, they'd love to meet you guys." Zatch replied.

"And I'm sure we'd love to meet them." Red said, grinning at Zatch.

"So, how long you been here newbie?" Anteros asked.

"Well, I just got here, I only had my first Colosseum battle this morning." Zatch answered.

"She is new then." Red muttered to Anteros.

"Practically a baby!" Anteros teased.

"Hey! I am not!" Zatch exclaimed, lightly punching Anteros on the arm.

"Haha! I like her already!" Anteros joked.

Dora rolled her eyes behind her glasses.

"Uh oh, here comes trouble." Selene muttered, her eyes settling on a figure who had just strode into the building.

He was wearing a shirt with some obscure anime figure on it, was decked out in all sorts of conspicuous jewellery and had a katana strapped to his back.

"Why? Who is he?" Zatch asked.

"That," Luna replied, not taking her cold blue eyes off the new person "Is George. He's a total fucking weeaboo."

"Weeaboo?" Zatch asked uncertainly.

"One of those geeks who obsess over anime and the Japanese culture without actually doing any real research." Dora clarified with a frown of disapproval.

"He's also a complete idiot, he challenges everyone, even veterans to fights, and he always loses." Matt added.

"Well, he did until recently, now he's started targeting newbies." Anteros murmured.

They all turned to stare at Zatch.

"Oh no." Red groaned, covering his eyes.

George's eyes darted about the room, before settling on Zatch.

"You! Newb! I hereby challenge you to Colosseum! Should you refuse, then you shall forfeit your honour and be rendered shamed!" George announced, pointing at Zatch.

"Um...what do I do?" Zatch asked Red.

Red shrugged "Well, the best course of action would probably be to just walk away...but then he'd never leave you alone. If you beat him now then he should run off and stay away...of course, it's up to you. Do whatever you think is right."

Zatch paused to consider it, weighing the pros and cons in her head. Finally, she turned to George.

"I accept."

* * *

><p>Yeah, yeah, another cliff hanger, I know, I am so lazy! Next chapter deals with, as should be obvious, Zatch's fight with George, so there's that to look forward to. Hopefully it'll be up soon. Anyway, with that out of the way, once again, I hope you enjoyed, please remember to review and finally...thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. The Fight

Hello and welcome to Chapter 3 of Monster Colosseum! Whoo! Yay! Once again...I own all the OCs, and it is awesome not to have to say X owns Y and so on and so forth. Last chapter, Zatch was challenged to fight the resident loser, George, to a fight. Will she win? We'll find out soon! Before that however, one last bit of business...We hope you enjoy, please remember to review and finally...thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>"...And this is the market...you can buy stuff here." Faye explained as she reluctantly showed Zatch's friends around the Hub.<p>

"No shit." Temar muttered.

Faye sighed "Look, I haven't got time to babysit you, so why don't you wander around for a while until I can find Rob?"

The others shrugged in response, hardly caring one way or the other.

"Thank you." Faye breathed as she turned to leave.

"Hey, wait! What's with all these posters?" Edan called out.

Faye sighed as she turned to see what Edan was talking about She could see that he was pointing to a wall plastered with posters.

"They're Wanted posters. See? It says so right there "Wanted"." Faye pointed out, exasperated.

"Wanted posters? Surely you can't be serious?" Dwier asked, incredulous.

"I'm always serious." Faye replied.

"So, who are these freaks anyway?" Temar questioned.

"Those are the Devious Dozen, they're a gang of Gladiators who go around stealing the amulets and money of other Gladiators." Faye explained.

"Phfft, that's a stupid name." Edan muttered.

"There's Steppenwolf, the leader," Faye pointed to a poster of a man wearing a black cloak with numerous stars on it and some kind of animal skull on his head "Blue Roses," A figure in a blue robe with long sleeves which completely covered the figure's hands. They were also wearing a mask which obscured their face, one half being black the other half grey and with blue rose painted on "The Boomerang," A helmeted figure with a boomerang attached to the helmet "The Prince" A person in red, spiky armour with a skull shaped mask and a crown upon their head, "Cupid," A masculine figure in the armour of a Greek hoplite "Cyclops" A person wearing an old fashioned diving helmet and clad in thick armour.

Faye was about to reveal more, but at that point, a loud explosion rang out.

"What was that?" Glare questioned as the panicking crowd surged around them, trying to flee.

"Speak of the devil." Faye murmured, her eyes glancing upward.

The others followed her gaze. Atop a small building were a pair of Gladiators. One wore a mask and long blue robes with overly long sleeves that obscured the hands while the other had armour and a diving helmet.

* * *

><p>"Alright then, let's do this newbie!" George exclaimed, making several highly flamboyant poses and gestures.<p>

"Is he...is he always like this?" Zatch asked, terribly confused by it all.

Red sighed "Unfortunately, he has a few...issues."

Luna shook her head in disgust as Dora massaged her brow.

"This ought to be fun to watch!" Anteros exclaimed, hopping up and down excitedly.

"Sir-" Dora began, only to be quickly cut off by Anteros.

"Anteros." He promptly corrected her.

"...Anteros, we don't have time for this! We have more pressing matters to attend to!" Dora explained.

"Aw, that can wait till after the match, I'm sure!" Anteros rebutted.

"But sir-!" Dora pleaded.

"Dora, I'm sure you can handle it on your own, can't you? And again, Anteros!" Anteros replied, distracted.

"Fine...Anteros!" And at that, Dora groaned in exasperation, before storming off.

"I love that girl, such a go getter." Anteros said cheerfully to Matt, who rolled his eyes in response.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Roba sked, breaking through the crowd.

"Is she with you?" Selene questioned.

"Yeah, she is, why? What happened?" Rob questioned, nervousness creeping into his voice.

"Your girl there's about to get into a Colosseum Battle with George." Luna said with a dark chuckle.

Rob blinked in surprise "Oh, just George? You guys had me worried there for a second." At that, Rob gave a breath of relief.

"Yeah well they say he got himself a new Monster." Romulus piped up.

"Oh yeah? What's this one?" Rob asked.

"No one knows, its brand new." Matt added.

"Oh...but he's still too weak to win...right?" Rob asked, anxious again.

"She's a newb, she ain't got a chance." Luna said with a sneer, causing Zatch to shrink back.

"Easy Luna. You know what, I'm sure she'll do fine." Red reassured, placing a hand on Zatch's shoulder.

"Yeah, George sucks." Anteros reassured.

"Well, I guess I fight him now, right?" Zatch asked.

"Well, not here, you need to go to the Grand Colosseum for that." Rob informed her.

"And where's that?" Zatch asked.

"We'll take you there." Red answered, as he, his group, George and Rob led her away.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this place is huge..." Zatch gasped in astonishment as she took in her surroundings.<p>

"Well, that is why they call it the Grand Colosseum." Anteros pointed out.

"Hey! Newbie! Are you just gonna stand around with your mouth hanging open, or are we gonna fight?" Geprge snapprf/

"Someone's a might testy." Selene muttered.

"Be quiet you flea bitten mongrel! No one was talking to you!" George shouted.

Matt suddenly leapt forward, mouth bared open in a snarl, his fingers suddenly shifting into razor sharp claws. George shrieked in surprise and fear as the angry young man leapt at him. Before Matt could strike however, Red knocked him back.

"Watch your temper! It will do us no good if you kill everyone who insults us!" Red admonished him.

"But he-!" Matt began.

"I know, but we can't let people like him goad us, we'd only be proving them right." Red tried to calm Matt down.

"What's with them?" Zatch whispered to Rob.

"They're werewolves, most people don't trust them. People like George think its a good idea to insult them." Rob whispered back.

"That's horrible!" Zatch exclaimed.

"Yes, but they can't attack them, werewolves are already feared as it is, they attack someone and they'd be exiled from the Gladiator community." Rob explained.

Zatch frowned before shooting George a glare "You're going to lose creep!"

George smirked "Oh, I don't think so girly! Now let's begin! Enter Nue!"

At that George pulled out a cloud shaped pendant, which began to glow. Soon, blue smoke poured out of it, until it formed a roughly humanoid shape. From there, it solidified to create a bizarre creature. It had the head of a monkey, atop a furry body with black stripes, muscles legs and a serpentine tail. It was also wearing armour made of iron plates and wielding a yari. It looked...incredibly pathetic, with its mangy fur, rotting teeth and ancient armour.

"That's your monster?" An incredulous Zatch asked.

"Shut up! I bet yours isn't any netter!" George snapped.

"We'll see about that!" And with that, Zatch twisted the ruby on her ring, causing Kumo the Tsuchigumo to appear in a burst of red light.

"This is my prey? How sad." Kumo muttered.

"Cool monster...what is it?" Anteros asked.

Rob opened his mouth to answer, but Selene beat him to it "It's a Tsuchigumo, they're Japanese spider monsters who can shape shift."

Anteros whistled in appreciation "And the other?"

"A Nue, also Japanese, and also a shape shifter. Part monkey, part Tanuki, part snake and part tiger." Selene explained.

"I am Konoe, and I am...Your doom!" The Nue cried, before charging at Kumo...who promptly sidestepped and slashed into the back of Konoe's armour.

Konoe let out a shriek of pain, before whirling around, making a thrusting motion with his spear. Kumo simply batted it aside with his sword before grabbing it and yanking forward, pulling Konoe with it. The surprised Nue stumbled forward, right into Kumo's sword. Konoe gasped, before pulling back and clutching at his bleeding chest. Kumo sneered in contempt as his opponent stumbled away.

"Konoe! I command you to win! You will not lose to this scum!" George snapped.

Zatch smiled "Alright Kumo, now finish him!"

"Gladly, he is pathetic." Kumo murmured, before dashing at Konoe, his sword raised.

"Transform!" Konoe cried, jumping into the air and transforming into a small, dark cloud.

"Ah, of course, I forgot that your species possessed that little ability..." Kumo muttered as he observed the cloud floating about the Colosseum.

"Did you forget about this too?" Konoe asked as a beam of dark energy shot out of his body and struck Kumo, who fell to the ground, crying out in pain.

"What is that?" Zatch gasped in astonishment.

George chuckled "Its Konoe's Nightmare Ray! It completely immobilises his foe, leaving them vulnerable!"

"Now to meet your doom!" Konoe sneered, floating closely to Kumo.

Slowly, with a great struggle, Kumo got back to his feet and raised his sword.

"What? This is impossible! How can this be?-!" George questioned.

"I will not lose to such vermin!" Kumo shouted, breaking free of Konoe's beam, before throwing his sword right into the cloud.

The cloud suddenly broke apart and the Nue fell to the ground, Kumo's sword buried into his chest "I...lose?"

"BATTLE OVER! VICTORY ZATCH!" An announcer cried.

With the battle over, both monsters returned to their amulets.

"She won? How nice." Luna muttered, clearly bored,

"Better her than that scum." Matt snarled.

"Agreed." Selene added.

At that moment, music began blaring. They all turned to see Rob waving around an old portable CD that was blaring _A Star is Born _from Disney's _Hercules._

"A CD player? Really?" Luna asked.

"Its for dramatic effect, it just doesn't work if you do it with an iPod." Rob explained.

"Why Disney anyway?" Romulus questioned.

"I like Disney!" Rob answered defensively.

"Yes! In everyone's face but mine!" Zatch cried out, jumping up in the air.

"Excitable, isn't she?" Red said to Rob.

"Well, it is her first victory." Rob answered sheepishly.

"I like it! It such a nice change from these gloomy guys!" Anteros exclaimed, motioning to the Wolf Pack. Who scowled at him in response.

"Yes! I did it! Wasn't I great?" Zatch asked, grinning.

"Yeah, but don't let it get to your head kid." Red answered with a small smile.

Zatch stuck out her tongue at him "You know I was great, right Rob?"

Suddenly, Rob's phone began to ring "Oh yeah, you were, just hang out. Hello? Hi Faye, Zatch just...Wait, what? Well where are you? Shit! Hang on, I'll be right there!"

"What's going on?" Zatch asked, worried by Rob's sudden change of mood.

"It's the Army of the Dozen, they're attacking the market district!" Rob shouted.

"What? The who?" Zatch asked, confused.

"They're a bunch of thugs who follow twelve really powerful Gladiators known as the Devious Dozen. They're aren't strong, but there's a lot of them." Red answered.

"What makes them so bad?" Zatch asked.

"They steal people's amulets and money for themselves, and they're pretty ruthless." Anteros added.

"Romulus, run and get the Officers!" Red ordered.

Romulus groaned "Aw, but-!"

"No buts just do it!" Red snapped.

Romulus sighed, before sprinting off.

"Come on, we need to go!" Rob shouted, before running off in the other direction.

"We'll help, Wolf Pack, move out!" Red commanded, before they ran off after Rob.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Zatch shouted.

* * *

><p>Back in the market, a number of stone figures of varying shapes and sizes marched, grabbing anyone who got in their way and ripping their amulets away. Behind a kicked over fruit cart, Faye and Zatch's friends were taking cover.<p>

"What are those things?" Dwier asked.

"Golems, they're what beginning Gladiators create before they get real monsters. They're little more than training devices, but they're easy to make and can be shaped to whatever their creator wishes, hence why the Army of the Dozen uses them." Faye explained.

"And why are we just sitting here? We should be fighting them!" Temar hissed.

Faye shook her head "There's too many! We'd never beat them all!"

"No way of knowing if we don't try." Glare muttered, nodding at Temar.

"Don't you dare! You'll get us all killed! " Faye snapped, glaring at the two.

"Yeah, let's listen to her. Cody agrees right?...What? What do you mean fight?-! Cody you idiot!" Edan exclaimed.

"Um...guys..." Nestor whispered.

"WHAT?-!" The others questioned.

In response, Nestor pointed up. Looming over them was a Golem which resembled a muscled, bipedal lizard with a maw filled with razor sharp teeth, three horns and extra pair of arms ending with what appeared to be mallets.

"Oh..." Faye said, at a loss for words.

They all leapt out of the way before the Golem smashed the ground where they were sitting with his extra appendages.

"Carcinos, go!" Faye shouted, grabbing her necklace and raising it.

A blue light shone and before them materialised what appeared to be a man with a hard carapace instead of skin and a crab's body for a head. He had long, multi jointed fingers that resembled crustacean legs on his right hand and had a razor sharp pincer in place of his left hand. Out of his back were four long legs that seemed strong enough to support its weight.

"What is it?" Carcinos questioned, looking around.

"Defend us! We're under attack!" Faye ordered.

Carcinos turned in time to intercept a blow from the golem, grabbing its arm with his claw. He squeezed down until the Golems entire arm broke off.

"How pitiful, these opponents are nothing!" Carcinos complained.

"I say we get in on this!" Temar exclaimed as she leapt at another Golem.

"Sounds like a plan!" Glare agreed as he rushed another.

"What is with those two?" Faye asked.

Dwier, Edan and Nestor shrugged in response.

* * *

><p>"It appears that everything is going as planned." Blue Roses said to Cyclops.<p>

"Yeah, but this is taking too long! We should be down there!" Cyclops exclaimed.

"Patience my friend, we are not needed yet, but we will have our chance." Blue Roses assured him.

Cyclops was silent for a moment, before speaking up "Hey, look at that! It looks like resistance! Can I engage?"

Blue Roses sighed "If you must."

Cyclops smiled under his helmet "Alright! Thanks! Come on Stereopes!" At that, he raised a small, eye shaped necklace, causing it to glow with a red light.

Appearing before them was a four meter tall being, clad in armour and with only a single eye. He was wielding a large hammer in one hand, easily powerful enough to crush most objects...or people.

"What is it you command?" Stereopes the Cyclops rumbled.

"See down there" Cyclops asked, pointing into the market "We're going to quell the fighting by beating anyone who continues to fight!"

Stereopes nodded, before leaping off the building.

"I'll see you back at base!" Cyclops called out as he leapt after his monster.

Blue Roses sighed as the two ran at a small group of people.

* * *

><p>"Hey, this one looks like Robocop!" Glare exclaimed, pointing at the smashed Golem that lay at his feet.<p>

"Some people have no fucking imaginations." Temar muttered as she beheaded a Golem that vaguely resembled Megatron with a swift kick.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them rumbled.

"What was that?" Edan asked.

"I think it was that thing." Nestor replied, pointing to a massive creature covered in armour and wielding a hammer rushing towards them.

"Uh oh..." Faye murmured.

"Retreat! We cannot hope to defeat it!" Carcinos cried as he ran in the opposite direction of the beast.

"He's right, run!" Dwier shouted, fleeing after the monster.

The others soon joined him, running for their lives.

* * *

><p>"Faye! Where are you?" Rob called out, searching for his friend.<p>

"They have to be around here somewhere..." Zatch murmured, looking around for Faye and her friends.

"We haven't been able to find them at all." Red announced as he and Luna rounded a corner.

"Well where could they be?" Rob asked, growing worried.

"I'm sure they're fine, I wouldn't worry about it." Anteros tried to reassure him.

"Oh, but we would."

They all turned to see a man in a black cloak standing before them, an animal skull on his head. Beside him was a figure in the armour of a Greek hoplite, a strange set of metal wings protruding out of their back, allowing the figure to hover.

"Who are they?" Zatch asked.

"Steppenwolf and Cupid, they're members of the Devious Dozen." Red answered, not taking his eyes off the pair.

"Correct, now if you hand over your amulets, we'll allow you to gun unharmed. Defy us and the consequences shall be dire." Steppenwolf warned.

"I just got mine today, there's no way I'm handing it over to you, you psycho!" Zatch cried.

"Same for us!" Rob added, standing his ground.

Steppenwolf shrugged "Very well then..."

At that, he pulled out a pair of katanas as Cupid pulled out a bow.

"What do we do now?" Zatch asked.

"We fight!" Red answered as he leapt at Steppenwolf, Luna closely behind him.

"Hey, alright, a brawl! This'll be fun!" Anteros cried, pulling out his own bow.

"Chimera Leo, time to help out!" Rob shouted, twisting his ear stud, summoning his monster.

"Let's go Kumo!" Zatch added, summing Kumo.

Steppenwolf easily batted Red aside with the flat of his blade, before kicking Luna away. Anteros fired an arrow made of energy at him, only for Steppenwolf to deflect the shot with his sword. Cupid promptly retaliated, knocking Anteros down with an energy arrow of his own.

"That...was somewhat anticlimactic..." Rob muttered as their allies lay down.

"Yeah, I thought they'd be better than that." Zatch replied.

Rob shook his head "These guys are seriously strong, even without their monsters. We need to be very, very-"

Suddenly, Kumo snarled and leapt at Steppenwolf, and the two began to duel.

"...Careful..." Rob finished.

Cupid lunged at Chimera Leo and the two began brawling, Leo hissing and clawing at the hoplite, while Cupid began beating the monster with his bow. Not far away, Steppenwolf and Kumo were hacking and slashing at each other furiously, their fight seeming to be at a stalemate.

"Intriguing, you seem to have extreme potential..." Steppenwolf murmured.

"There's something...wrong about you...you don't seem..." Kumo trailed off, puzzled.

"It matters not, what matters is that we have you! You will lose and you will come with us." Steppenwolf snarled, head butting Kumo, before kicking him in the chest.

Suddenly, Steppenwolf stopped, as did Cupid, who clambered up off of Leo.

"What? Now? But we are winning, surely-? Urgh, damn it!" Steppenwolf exclaimed, before turning to the Gladiators "It would seem that you've won a brief reprieve, but don't be fooled, we will return, in even greater number! Until then..."

Suddenly the two disappeared in a burst of light, forcing Zatch and Rob to shield their eyes.

"Those cowards..." Rob scowled.

"Rob!" Faye called out, as she and Zatch's friends appeared and ran over.

"Faye! Are you alright?" Rob asked.

"We were being chased by a Cyclops, but he just stopped a little while ago and turned back. Then we stumbled on you guys." Faye replied.

Luna, Red and Anteros groaned and pulled themselves up off the ground.

"Ouch..."

"That hurt."

"My ego!"

"Who are they?" Dwier asked, peering at them.

"Oh, just some friends." Zatch replied.

"Well this was a nightmare." Edan muttered.

"Are you kidding, this was the best birthday ever!" Zatch exclaimed.

* * *

><p>And there we have it, chapter 3 of Monster Colosseum. Well, I'm kinda tired from writing this, it was exhausting. So, this will be short. We hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review and finally...thanks for reading! Bye!<p> 


	4. Enter Buccellato

Hey, and welcome to yet another chapter of Monster Colosseum. Sorry for the delay, just so much has been going on, final essay to complete, and exams coming up, so…yeah…I own all my OCs, but Calida's monologues are from Edgar Allen Poe's "_The Cask of Amontillado"_, which is brilliant by the way. We hope you enjoy, please remember to enjoy and finally…thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><em>The thousand injuries of Edan and Nestor I had borne as best I could, but when that little emo creep ventured upon insult, I vowed revenge.<em>

At Bundt's Ice Cream Parlour, Zatch, her friends and the Gladiators she had recently met-Rob, Faye, Dora, Anteros, Red and Luna-were sitting and talking about recent developments.

"So, do these attacks occur often?" Zatch asked the Gladiators.

Red shrugged in response "More often than you'd think."

"Yeah, it's enough to make you wonder if the stupid Colosseum Security Force is really doing anything." Rob muttered.

"Colosseum Security Force?" Dwier questioned.

"Yes, the CSF. They're like the Gladiator version of police, I would think that to be obvious from the name." Dora replied.

Temar was about to shoot back in Dwier's defence, when Nestor spoke up.

"Hey, has this ever had waitresses?" Nestor asked, a confused look on his face.

"What? No." Damon replied.

"Well, it looks like it does now." Nestor pointed out.

They all turned to see a young redheaded woman clearing tables. She seemed familiar somehow, but none of them were sure how they knew her.

"She's new." Glare stated.

"Well, obviously, but who is she?" Damon asked.

"Uh, getting a little off topic here guys." Zatch spoke up.

"Oh, garçon?" Nestor called out.

The woman bristled, before walking over to them.

"First off, garçon means boy, second, make a Pulp Fiction joke and I will kill you," The woman threatened, noticing Nestor open his mouth to speak "And third, you idiots have been sitting there for half an hour without ordering anything!"

The table flinched at her aggression.

"So…who are you?" Nestor asked.

The woman sighed "I'm Calida, Bundt's…daughter."

The others now realised why she seemed so familiar.

"Wait, Bundt has a daughter?" A surprised Dwier asked.

"Two actually." Calida muttered.

"Well, ok then. Now garçon, how about you bring us thirteen sodas?" Nestor asked.

Luna rolled her eyes, Dora brought her hand to her forehead and Temar just sighed. Calida meanwhile, twitched.

"Call me that again and I will end you." Calida whispered in a threatening tone.

Nestor chuckled "Oh please, you can't kill me!"

Calida's grabbed Nestor by the collar with one hand, while the other went to her belt and grabbed a metal cylinder. She raised it to Nestor's throat and pressed a button. Instantly, green fire in the shape of a blade shot out from the cylinder and came dangerously close to Nestor's unprotected neck and his skin began to turn red as the heat from the swords pulsed outwards.

"Watch me." Calida hissed.

"Calida! Put that worm down!" Bundt called out from over the counter.

Calida glanced at her father, then at Nestor, before sighing and releasing him.

"And turn your Candlestick off, you want to burn this place down?-!"

Calida grumbled as she deactivated her weapon and walked off.

Nestor gasped as he collapsed back onto his seat "That was close."

"So…don't provoke the waitress?" Anteros asked after a pause.

"Agreed." Damon, Red and Rob said at once.

"Idiots." Faye muttered.

"Hey, where's Edan?" Dwier asked, looking around.

"Oh, he said something about buying a deck of cards." Zatch replied.

"Ah, Cody stuff then?" Dwier questioned.

"Cody stuff." Glare stated grimly.

At that point, Edan burst into the shop and ran over to the group.

"Hey guys, sorry we took so long, Cody couldn't decide what kind of deck he wanted, the Rider-Waite-Smith deck or the Crowley-Harris Thoth deck." Edan explained as he pulled out a card containing Cody's terrified visage "Right Cody?"

"…I have no idea what any of that was." Luna muttered.

"Hey, who's that?" Edan asked, noticing Calida.

"The new waitress, she's Bundt's daughter." Temar replied.

"Bundt has a daughter?" A surprised Edan asked.

"Two apparently." Dwier said with a shrug.

"Hey, let's make her get us stuff! Hey, garçon!" Edan called out as his friends could only look on in horror.

_You, who know so well the nature of my soul, will not suppose, however, that I gave utterance to a threat…especially not when defenestration works so much better._

Calida looked up at Edan, rage burning bright in her eyes.

"Get me a-"was all Edan had time to say before he was sent flying across the room and through the shop's window.

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!" Calida shouted as she ignited not one, but two of her Candlesticks.

"Leaving!" Zatch called out as she and the others ran out of the building as fast as possible.

_At length I would be avenged; this was a point definitely settled, but the very definitiveness with which it was resolved precluded the idea of risk…when did my thoughts become so eloquent?_

"So, what now?" Zatch asked as Edan picked himself up off of the ground.

"Well, we could always go back to my house and plan for our Colosseum matches there." Faye suggested.

Zatch shrugged "Might as well, we have nothing better to do…thanks to Edan."

As the group walked off, Calida glowered at them, before turning to retrieve something hidden in the storage room.

_I must not only punish, but punish with impunity. A wrong is unredressed when retribution overtakes its redresser. It is equally unredressed when the avenger fails to make herself felt as such to they who have done the wrong…alright, that's it, no more Edgar Allen Poe for me._

* * *

><p>"And here we are." Faye announced as the door to her house swung over.<p>

"…Wow." Zatch breathed in astonishment as she and the others saw what was within.

Repo! The Genetic Opera stuff, just…so much Repo! stuff. Posters, props, even a Repo Man costume suspended in a glass case in the corner.

"Good God!" Red gasped as he and Luna stared in shock.

Beside them, Anteros whistled in appreciation as Dora stood in the doorway, stunned.

"What the hell…?" Dwier breathed.

"Like it?" Faye asked, turning to face the group. To their great surprise, she was smiling, something she rarely did.

"Well, it's certainly…different…" Zatch replied after a pause.

"I like it!" Edan exclaimed.

"Yeah well, you don't get an opinion! You're aroused by buttons and talk to a card, opinions for you have long been revoked!" Temar snapped.

Edan whimpered and raised Cody, as if to block his face.

"So, I thought we could plan ahead for any future matches by studying the Manual. We can study and memorise the Monsters and take notes on their strengths and weaknesses." At that Faye pulled out a large black book and laid it on a table cluttered with surgical instruments.

Rob shared a glance with Zatch, who nodded "Well, that sounds…fun, but we could always try something else."

Faye stared up at him "Like what?"

Rob faltered "Well, maybe…Uh-"

He was cut off when a figure leapt through the window, performed a somersault on the ground, before kneeling and pulling out two familiar weapons. The figure herself was clad entirely in what looked like a superhero outfit, red with an orange stripe running down it, a visor covering her face and having a belt with two empty holsters.

"Prepare to face the wrath of-!" The woman snarled.

"Hey, aren't you that girl from the ice cream parlour?" Dwier asked, confused.

"No! I am-!" Calida started, only to be cut off again.

"Yeah you are, I recognise your scent." Luna interjected, causing the others to stare at her "…I'm a werewolf! We have very sensitive senses of smell!"

"Wrong peons! I am Buccellato the Deceptive! You shall taste my wrath!" Calida shouted.

The others stared at her in silence before Nestor spoke up "The hell kind of name is "Buccellato"?"

Calida snarled "It's a kind of cake Sicilian's give to their godchildren! Ok?"

"…That's a stupid name." Edan muttered.

"Enough! For your insults, you must die!" And at that, Calida activated her Candlesticks and charged towards Nestor and Edan.

Luna and Red suddenly leapt in front of the pair, using their respective blades to block each Candlestick. Red used his bladed gauntlet to block the left, while Luna used her bone knife to keep the right bay.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Red yelped as he struggled to hold off Calida.

"What are you complaining about? The flame's aren't even touching you!" Edan questioned in a highly annoying tone of voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you not aware that fire is HOT?-!" Luna snapped as sweat ran down her brow "Why don't you try to hold off a God damn psychopath wielding flaming pieces of metal?-!"

Edan promptly whimpered and shrunk behind Zatch.

"Oh you freaks are dead too! I was going to leave you alone, but now-Eep!" Calida raged, until Anteros pulled out his bow, drew the string back and created an arrow made of solid light.

"Yeah, check out the dude with the bow!" Anteros bragged as he struggled to hold the arrow steady.

"Huh, I guess you're not totally useless after all." Luna muttered.

Anteros shrugged "Well, I try."

"Hands up psycho." Luna snapped to Calida, who hesitantly dropped her weapons.

"So, what do we do with her?" Zatch asked.

"Tie her up and call the police I guess." Red replied.

"Uh, I can't let the police see me, I have some...shall we say, issues with them?" Anteros said hesitantly.

Dora groaned in frustration "What did you do?" Anteros leaned over and whispered in her ear, causing Dora's eyes to widen "You-! Urgh! Why do I work with you?-!"

"Because I'm cute?" Anteros teased.

In response, Dora gave him a withering glare.

"Well, we can always go to my house." Rob suggested.

Zatch shrugged "Might as well."

Faye glanced at Calida "You're gonna pay for my window."

And so, after tying up Calida, they headed off to Rob's house.

Once they were gone however, Calida chuckled "Idiots, ropes can't hold me!...Wow, that was a lame thing to say...and why am I talking to myself? Nevermind." And at that, she seemed to contort, her skin partially melting until she was able to effortlessly slip out of the ropes "And now for more revenge!"

* * *

><p>"...So, you guys are werewolves, huh?" Edan asked Red and Luna conversationally.<p>

"Yep."

"Mmmm hmmm."

"So...do you really do that whole imprinti-?" Edan began, but was promptly cut off when Luna held a blade to his throat.

"Ask me if we imprint or whatever sick shit Meyer said werewolves do and I will cut you! I swear to God!" Luna spat, glaring at Edan with such intensity that it was a wonder he didn't spontaneously combust.

"Y-y-yes m-ma'am..." Edan stammered.

"Good!" Luna scowled, her voice seeming to drip venom.

"...Wow." Zatch muttered after the outburst.

Red shrugged "Yeah, well being portrayed as somewhat poorly characterised, abusive, paedophiles by some pathetic hack of a writer hasn't really made Luna any nicer."

"Clearly." Temar said flatly.

"Ah, home sweet home!" Rob announced, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"...That's your house?" Dora asked incredulously.

"Yep!" Rob confirmed.

"Bullshit." Glare said simply.

"No, really, it's my house!" Rob protested.

"It's the God damned Disney Castle!" Luna exclaimed.

"Yep, and it's where I live! Neat, huh?" Rob asked.

"I give up, there is no logic in the world." Dora murmured, throwing her arms up into the air.

"Says the girl whose mother is a cyborg." Anteros pointed out cheerfully.

While they were all quite confused by that, they decided that it would just be better to not go into it.

"So, wanna see it from the inside?" Rob asked.

"Are we going to regret it?" Temar asked.

"Probably! But come on!" Rob called out as he entered his...house.

"Is anyone else seriously going to enter that...thing?" Dwier questioned.

"Sure, it could be cool. I mean, it's a castle, how many of you have ever actually been in a castle?" Zatch asked.

Dora, Anteros, Red, Temar, Nestor and Luna all raised their hands.

"Huh. Well, let's go in anyway!" Zatch exclaimed, before running into the castle.

"...Oh, God damn it." Dwier muttered as he reluctantly followed her.

"I want a raise for this." Dora told Anteros as they too followed Rob.

"Good Satan..." Damon gasped as he walked into the house...castle...whatever.

"Wow!" Zatch exclaimed.

As if the outside wasn't Disney enough, the interior seemed even more like a Walt Disney's imagination. Posters, models, toys, mannequins, all sorts of Disney related paraphernalia.

"This is pretty freaky..." Nestor muttered.

"I've been here about fifty times and this still weirds me out." Faye added.

"You're travelling through another dimension, a dimension not only of sight and of sound, but of mind. A journey into the whimsical fantasy land of one Disney fan boy, limited only by Walt Disney's creativeness. That's the signpost up ahead, you're next stop: The Disney Zone!" Red narrated in his best attempt at Rod Serling.

"Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do." Anteros chimed in.

Zatch glared at them "I like it, it's kinda cute."

"And by cute, you mean sickening, right?" Luna asked.

"You people have no inner children." Zatch chided.

Everyone else aside from Rob proceeded to roll their eyes.

Suddenly, the front...gate slammed open. They all swung around to see what had caused it and were shocked to see Calida standing there, her weapons raised...some more.

"Oh, you freaks are so dead!" Calida snarled.

"What the hell?-! I thought we tied her up!" Dwier cried in shock.

"We did! I'm sure we did!" Zatch exclaimed.

Calida smirked "Oh, you did, but I had a way of getting out. You see, I'm...different from most people. I have these, shall we say, gifts. Allow me to demonstrate."

And at that, Calida closed her eyes and began to concentrate. The others stared at her, confused as to what she meant, until her skin seemed to partially melt, sliding down her face, contorting her features.

"What's going on?" A nauseated Glare asked.

Finally, Calida's skin settled, but now she was unrecognisable. Her face had completely changed, she now appeared to be several years older.

"What the hell...?" Zatch questioned, stunned.

"You see, I don't have skin, no, no. Instead, I was born with a cake batter covering! It not only allows me to change my form, but giver me superhuman stretchiness!" Calida explained as she went back to her normal form.

There was silence.

"Uh, this sounds kinda weird, even for us." Zatch said.

"Yeah, even I find this strange..." Edan added.

"I mean, Jeez, "super stretchiness"? That's just asking for a bunch of perverted jokes." Red muttered, somewhat uncomfortable.

Anteros meanwhile was rolling around on the floor undergoing fits of hysterical laughter.

Calida frowned "Shut up! Don't mock me!"

"Uh, well, it's kinda hard not to, I mean, "cake batter in place of skin"...yeah..." Dwier trailed off "It's kinda...yeah."

"I will burn you all for your insolence!" Calida raged, setting her candlesticks to dangerously high levels.

Zatch shrugged "Do whatever, it's not gonna make us take you anymore seriously, or give you any actual dignity."

Calida screamed "Oh God damn it! You've taken all of the fun out of this! I had respect where I was from! People feared me!"

"Sure they did." Nestor told her in a condescending tone.

"Oh screw you all! I'm going home!" Calida snapped, before turning around and storming off.

"That girl has some serious issues." Glare said, shaking his head.

"Well, that was close, good thing we only had to visit two houses." Dwier muttered.

"Ha, yeah, I bet we would have gone to Red's house next!" Anteros joked.

"And I bet it would have had a really lame theme, like ponies!" Nestor joined in.

"Or Care Bears!" Anteros added.

"Or dolls!"

Red chuckled nervously as he slowly tucked a Care Bear charm bracelet into his sleeve.

* * *

><p>Calida slammed the doors of her father's shop open, grumbling to herself. They would pay, she assured herself, of how they would pay! Their pain would last until-! Calida stopped mid rant, having noticed a card on one of the tables. Curious, she picked it up and noticed that it was a Tarot card.<p>

"Number sixteen, the Tower..." Calida read aloud "What the-?"

She frowned, before turning the card over. Her brow furrowed when she noticed writing on it.

_I can sense your pain, your aggression, and I understand it._

_If you want to join others who share your feelings, come to the Boyce Thompson Institute, Yonkers, at 1:45 AM on_...

And below was the date of the meeting.

Calida was puzzled, yet intrigued. She grinned as she realised that revenge might not be out of her reach just yet.

* * *

><p>T'end. So, yeah, that was Chapter four. Next chapter will focus more on Gladiator matches, I promise, I'm so sorry that this one didn't. So, until next time, we hope you enjoyed, please remember to review, and finally...thanks for reading!<p> 


	5. Halloween!

Hello and welcome to the…late Halloween chapter of Monster Colosseum! As usual, I own all of my OCs, so...yeah. Anyway, with nothing else to say, we hope you enjoy the following story, please remember to review, and finally...thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>"Urgh!" The Catoblepas groaned as it fell backwards, a large wound stretching across its torso.<p>

"Damn it! How did I lose to a newb?" Wesley asked, incredulous.

"Shut up Wesley and admit that you suck." Luna said with a sneer.

"But-I-How-!" Wesley sputtered.

"Shut up Wesley." Matt repeated.

Wesley grumbled as he recalled his monster-a large, scaly creature with the body of a bull, the head of a boar and a wet, purple gaze-back into an amulet he wore around his neck.

"Yes! Another win! I'm now invincible!" Zatch exclaimed as she leapt into the air in joy.

"Zatch, that was only your second win." Kumo reminded her as he cleaned his sword on a rag.

"Yeah, but it was still a great second victory!" Zatch protested.

"…My leg has turned into stone." Kumo pointed out, motioning to his petrified right leg.

"I still won though!" Zatch said smugly.

Dora rolled her eyes, clearly this was all going to the newbie's head.

Zatch turned to Faye and motioned to Kumo's leg "Uh, is that going to be permanent?"

"No, it'll go back to normal next time you summon him." Faye replied.

"Awesome then." Zatch muttered before calling Kumo back to the ring Zatch wore on her finger.

"Well, the Colosseum's closing down for the day, what do you guys want to do now?" Rob asked.

"I'm glad you asked!" Zatch exclaimed suddenly, making everyone around her jump "Since it's Halloween, I've been planning a Halloween party!"

"She does these things every year." Dwier muttered to Red.

"Yep! And you're all invited!" Zatch added.

Faye's eyes lit up "Really? Awesome! Hang on, I need to go get my costume!" and at that, she ran off.

"So…am I invited to?" Wesley asked.

"Shut up Wesley!" Temar snapped, causing Wesley to flinch.

Zatch gave him an apologetic glance "Sure, I guess."

"Yes! It's all coming up Wesley!" Wesley exclaimed.

In response, Luna threw a can at his head.

* * *

><p>All throughout Zatch's house, action was being taken. Some were decorating, some were setting up benches and tables and some were cooking as Zatch prepared her annual Halloween party. Although it was still early, most of Zatch's friends were there, as well as the Gladiators she had recently met, Rob, Faye, Dora, Anteros and the Wolfpack. With the exception of Temar, they were all in costume as well, Edan was a jester, Nestor was dressed as an Orc, Glare had shown up as the Master Chief, Dwier was wearing a Jack O' Lantern costume, Faye looked like Blind Mag, Rob was Jack Skellington, Red was Wolverine, Romulus had dressed up to look like Remus Lupin, Anteros was wearing a Leonidas costume, Matt looked like Owlman, Selene appeared as Moon Knight, Damon dressed up as a demon (of course) and Dora looked like...a lawyer.<p>

"Uh…nice costume Dora, very…appropriate." Matt told her.

"Thank you." Dora replied curtly, before walking off.

At that point, the doorbell rang.

"Oooh, the first guests!" Zatch cried as she rushed to the door, wearing a Rikku costume, a clawed glove being provided to her by Red beforehand.

Standing in the doorway was Calida, but behind her was a strange collection of people. One was wearing what looked like a Scarecrow outfit, but with gloves on both hands with knives attached to each finger, one seemed to have crystalline green skin and was wearing a purple tunic, two were dressed as mobsters with sunglasses and the last one resembled a giant bipedal lizard.

"Hey, glad you decided to come!" Zatch greeted enthusiastically.

"We had nothing better to do." Calida replied in a bored tone of voice.

"So, who are your friends?" Zatch asked.

"This is Rod, Jasper, Kurimuzon, Ao and Connor." Calida answered, motioning to each of her friends in turn.

"Nice costumes…" Zatch said, examining them all.

"T-th-thank you." Calida spat, extremely reluctant to say it "Can we come in?"

"Sure, go ahead." Zatch said, stepping aside to allow them to enter.

An anxious Dwier approached Zatch "Ah, Zatch? Why did you invite _her_?"

Zatch shrugged "I kinda felt bad for her."

"She tried to kill us." Dwier pointed out.

"Well, Nestor and Edan were being jerks to her."

"So it's acceptable for her to try to kill us?" Dwier asked, incredulous.

"Well, no, but she told me she felt bad about it…" Zatch replied.

Dwier stared at her, stunned "I…wow. Zatch, I knew you were naïve, but this…this takes it to a whole new level…"

"Well I think you should be more trusting." Zatch replied, before walking off.

"So, who are you supposed to be?" Anteros asked Calida.

"…Volcana." Calida replied.

"Uh..."

"From the Superman cartoons? Jeez, that loser standing next to Zatch is the most obscure person in the room! I mean, Christ, who in this room has ever read the God damn _Super Friends_ comic?-!" Calida snapped.

Everyone stared at her, perplexed by her outburst.

"…I mean, what a nice costume you have on there…" Calida said sweetly while glaring at Anteros.

"Why yes, yes it is." Anteros said with a grin, oblivious to the fact that Calida was slowly reaching for one of her candlesticks.

She was promptly stopped when Jasper grabbed her by the arm and slowly shook his head, _Not yet_, he thought to her.

Calida grumbled before letting her arm go to her side.

* * *

><p>Soon, the other guests began to arrive. They were a mix of Gladiators that Zatch had met and her regular friends and acquaintances. There was even a band, and in true Zatch fashion, they were somewhat…unorthodox…<p>

"Hey, we're the Triplets Clef. I'm Treble." The one in front greeted as he and his brothers stood in the doorway.

"Awesome! So, what instruments do you guys play?" Zatch asked.

"The flute, viol and trombone." The more composed looking Bass replied.

"…Really? Isn't that kinda weird?"

"Well, yeah, but hey, some people are gotta be into our brand of music, right?" Treble said with a shrug and a chuckle as Alto looked on morosely.

"Cool! Ok, come in, you guys can set up over there." Zatch prompted, ushering them in.

* * *

><p>"So, who are you?" Damon asked a figure clad in red and black armour.<p>

"The Chariot." The figure responded.

"Is that a comic hero?"

"No, it's someone of my own creation." The figure replied.

"That's stupid." Damon muttered before he noticed an ornate knife attached to the belt of the figure "Hey, cool knife though. Is there some kind of evil history behind it?"

The figure paused before answering "…Something along those lines. Excuse me, I have matters to attend to."

And at that, he walked off, leaving behind a somewhat bemused Damon.

"Hey guys, wassup?" Bug Eyes asked as he popped up directly behind Damon.

In response, Damon shrieked like a frightened child before he fled in terror, with Bug Eyes following closely behind him.

* * *

><p>"So, I see you're a Canadian chick." Nestor noted as he stood next to a giant transforming robot.<p>

Air Raid simply grumbled underneath his mask.

* * *

><p>"Well, it looks like everything is going well." Glare noted.<p>

"Yep." Temar agreed.

"So, why aren't you in costume?" Glare asked.

"Why should I be?" Temar questioned.

"Well, it is a Halloween party…" Glare said with a shrug.

"Ok then…" Temar muttered as she grabbed a pen and haphazardly scribbled on her face "There, now I'm Darth Maul. Happy now?"

Glare just stared at her.

* * *

><p>"So, any news about D12?" Romulus asked Rob.<p>

Rob shook his head "No, they've been pretty quiet lately, I think it's because the security around the Colosseum's cracking down on them."

"I see." Romulus muttered, before walking off.

* * *

><p>Finally, it looked like everyone had arrived and the party really began.<p>

"Hey, guys, I-!" Wesley began as he approached Zatch and her friends.

"Shut up Wesley!" Dora snapped.

"But-but I-!"

"Shut up Wesley!" Dora repeated, louder this time.

"-!" Wesley opened his mouth.

Dora glared at him and held up a fork threateningly "Shut. Up. Wesley."

"But I didn't even say anything that time!" Wesley protested.

Dora sighed and threw the fork at Wesley. He yelped before running off.

"Why are you guys so mean to him?" Zatch asked.

"He's annoying." Selene replied.

"She still shouldn't have done that."Zatch murmured.

"Oh, don't get all high and mighty Zatch, you didn't do anything to stop her!" Luna snapped.

Zatch was taken aback, but then realised that what Luna said had been correct, she _hadn't _done anything about it.

"Wow…" Zatch whispered, looking down at her feet.

Red cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable "So, anyone want punch? Cause I think I'll go get some punch."

It was at that point that they all heard something clatter to the floor. They turned to see Calida standing atop a nearby table, all of the food that had been on it knocked to the ground.

"Alright rejects, listen up! Me, Zatch and some of her little friends have a score to settle! Now, as long as you losers don't interfere, then you don't get hurt, got it?" Calida shouted in order to be heard throughout the room.

"Hey, Einstein, I hate to burst your psychotic little bubble, but we kinda outnumber you here." Rob called back.

And indeed, that seemed to be true, Anteros was aiming his bow at Calida as the Wolfpack entered combat stances, their respective weapons raised while beside them, Dora wielded what seemed to be an ornate jar. Rob and Faye meanwhile had already summoned their monsters, Leo and Carcinos respectively while Zatch did the same with Kumo.

Calida however, simply smirked "Oh, you may have me outnumbered, but I brought in backup to even the odds a little! Hobby, GiGi, Pulsy, Crimson, Blue!"

And at that, Calida's friends sprang into action. Rod suddenly began flailing his arms about and the party guests had to run in order to avoid being slashed by his bladed gloves. Connor quickly scaled the walls and spat a viscous substance at anyone who tried to escape, while Kurimuzon and Ao…pulled out pistols and began waving them around…it was somewhat less impressive to be honest.

"Wait, is that your thing? You shoot people?" Nestor asked the brothers.

"Zip it kid, we're gangsters, we wield fear and respect! Those are our weapons!" Kurimuzon snapped as he levelled his gun at Nestor.

In response, Nestor rolled his eyes "Lame! That's just so bland! Do you guys even have cool villain names?"

"Yeah! Blue and Crimson! Like our sunglasses, see?" Blue motioned to his sunglasses, referring to their colour.

Nestor scoffed and rolled his eyes again, making more of a show of it "See, that's still lame! Show some freakin' originality for God's sakes!" At that, he turned to Pulsar "And what's this guy do? Grown down from the ceiling and drip water?"

_Actually, I'm a psychokinetic telepath_ Pulsar thought directly at them, before lifting up several plates and allowing them to hover about the room.

"See? Now that's a power! You could learn a thing or two from this guy!" Nestor taunted.

"…Cool!" Edan gaped.

_Isn't it just? _It was at that point that Pulsar picked up Nestor and Edan and began flinging them into various things, walls, tables even each other.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Oh Jesus, why?-! What did we do to deserve this?-!"

"Hey! Put them down!" Anteros cried.

_If you insist_ Pulsar thought, shrugging before he allowed to pair to fall to the ground.

"Ouch!"

"Oh God damn it, Anteros!"

Glare narrowed his eyes at Anteros "Next time wait until they're not floating a few meters off of the ground before you say that!"

Anteros smiled sheepishly.

Calida whistled in order to gain the attention of her friends…or minions, whichever term you feel works better "Alright, listen up! Hobby, Pulsy, you deal with those monsters over there, GiGi, you deal with our targets, Crimson, Blue you two can…"

"Yes?" Blue asked expectantly.

"Keep the party guests in check." Calida finished.

Crimson proceeded to curse in Japanese "God damn it Buccellato! Why can't we do something important for once?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want to attack the giant crab with the pincers capable of ripping through flesh? Well by all means, be my guest!" Calida snapped.

"…I still think we could take 'em." Crimson muttered.

"Oh for-! Fine, you two can help Hobgoblin while Pulsar deals with the rest! Happy now?" A somewhat cross Calida asked.

_I'm not_ Pulsar though, disgruntled, although he nevertheless levitated the guests above the ground and seemed to place them into some kind of stasis.

"Well tough! Now everyone get to work!" Calida shouted.

"Ahem, question?" Zatch cleared her throat.

Calida groaned in frustration and threw up her arms "What? What is it now?"

"Uh, don't you think that this is all a just a little petty?" Zatch asked.

Calida scowled "Hey, do you know how pissed my father was for what you and your freak friends made me do? He punished me severely for it!"

"Well, what'd he do? Beat you or something?"

"No! He docked my pay and made me work overtime!" Calida snapped.

Zatch blanched "I…seriously? And so you're going to kill us over that?"

"Yep." Calida said.

"…You're a sociopath, aren't you?"

"Little bit, yeah." Calida replied.

"Uh, Buccellato? Are we gonna do this or what?" Hobgoblin questioned.

"We'll do it when I say we'll do it!" Calida snapped "…Ok, do it!"

Hobgoblin suddenly leapt forward as Crimson and Blue provided covering fire for him. Unfortunately for them, Carcinos was standing at the forefront of the group, allowing his armoured carapace to absorb the majority of the damage. Hobgoblin meanwhile, was engaged in a frantic duel with Leo, their blades clashing loudly against each other.

"Gonna give up soon, fur ball?" Hobgoblin sneered.

"Nope, are you, rat?" Leo hissed as his tail tried to bite Hobgoblin.

"Never!"

As the fight was raging on behind them, the Gruesome Gecko and Calida were advancing on Zatch and her friends.

"Looks like you freaks are going to get your _just deserts_!" Calida exclaimed, raising one of her candlesticks menacingly.

Zatch rolled her eyes "Ok, that was lame! Puns are not a good form of humour!"

"Shut up! My puns are fine!" Calida snapped.

"Stand down wench! You cannot hope to defeat me!" Kumo snarled as he lowered his blade, pointing it at Calida.

Calida however, simply cocked an eyebrow "GiGi?"

"Got it, Cali." The Gruesome Gecko said before he spat that strange fluid at Kumo.

Whatever it was, it struck Kumo in three of his eight eyes "Argh! By the Gods it burns!"

The Gruesome Gecko shrugged "Yeah, that was a venom my body produces, you'll be blind in those eyes for a few hours…nothin' personal or nothin'."

"GiGi, stop apologising and get them!" Calida snapped.

The Gruesome Gecko sighed and reluctantly advanced on the group.

"So, split up?" Edan asked as he backed away.

"Why the hell would we do that?" Dwier asked.

"So that there's less chance he gets me!" Edan cried as he ran off.

"Oh! Oh, God damn that little creep!" Nestor cried before he too fled.

"Damn it get back here!" Glare shouted as he took off after them.

"Jesus! Are they all completely stupid?" Dwier asked.

"You have to ask?" Temar deadpanned.

"Zatch, you guys run, we'll hold them off." Red said, looking over his shoulder as he raised his claw.

"Hey! You gave me a weapon, I can fight!" Zatch protested.

"Rob, Faye…" Red said, glancing at the two.

"Running!" Rob exclaimed as he and Faye grabbed Zatch and dragged her away.

"Hey! Lemme go!" Zatch cried.

"Uh…" Dwier gaped as he and Temar stared on.

"Anteros, Dora…" Red added.

"Alright, alright! We're going!" Temar snapped before she and Dwier ran off after Zatch.

"Oh, they think they can fight me, how cute." Calida taunted "GiGi, you go after those losers, I'll deal with them."

The Gruesome Gecko sighed and bounded after them. Matt attempted to block his way, but Calida leapt in front of him, candlesticks raised menacingly.

"So…en garde then!" Calida said as she flared up her weapons.

They stood around her, respective weapons raised. Red, his clawed gauntlet, Luna, her knives, Matt, his warglaive, Romulus, a sword, and Selene, what could only be vaguely called a claymore.

"Aren't you going to help?" Dora questioned Anteros.

"Na, I'm going to see how it all pans out." Anteros replied as he snacked on a bowl of corn chips.

* * *

><p>In the crowd of guests, Pulsar realised that there was one amongst them that was…different. It was almost as if there was a void where their mind should be.<p>

_That can't be…it just can't…_Pulsar thought muttered as he tried to probe into the blank mind…yeah, I just wrote "thought muttered", what are you gonna do, set a writer on me? Yeah, that's what I thought.

_Oh, but it is,_ a different thought entered Pulsar's head.

_What-?_

There was a flash of light and the guests had to shield their eyes. When the opened them, they were puzzled to see that Pulsar had suddenly disappeared.

"Hey, he's gone! Let's get the hell out of here!" One of the guests cried.

The guests all rushed out as fast as possible, not noticing a card with the likeness of Pulsar on the floor.

"What the-? Oh, that's not good…" Blue said as he turned to see the last of the guests leave.

"This is all Pulsar's fault! Where the hell is he?-!" Crimson cursed as he whirled around.

"Perhaps you should be paying attention to what's in front of you?" A voice from behind them asked.

"Oh, crud-!" Blue began, before he and his brother were knocked unconscious by Carcinos.

* * *

><p>Leo meanwhile, was having a tough time with Hobgoblin. While he had the human greatly outmatched in terms of strength, Hobgoblin was much quicker and more agile.<p>

"Ha! Too slow, pussycat!" Hobgoblin taunted as he ducked to avoid a decapitating slash.

Leo growled "You are testing my patience vermin!"

"Oh, that's reassuring! Good to know that I'm having some kind of effect!" Hobgoblin said as he ran around Leo "But while irritation is good, you wanna know what my favourite emotion is?"

Leo gasped as Hobgoblin slashed his arm with one of his blades.

"Fear!" Hobgoblin shouted before giggling like a lunatic.

"What the-?" Leo cried, before he began to convulse "What's…happening…to me?-!"

Leo's legs and tail were suddenly pulled together and seemed to change form, becoming wooden. His armour fell to the ground with a clatter, before his skin began to change. His fur fell out in thick patches and what looked like straw grew in its place. Leo gasped as he realised what he was becoming.

"A scarecrow?-!"

"Uh…why is that monster writhing around on the floor?" Treble asked as Leo proceeded to do just that, his arms clawing the air, his legs kicking frantically and his tail flailing wildly.

"And why is he screaming that he's a scarecrow?" Alto added, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"So…you guys wanna do something about that Krueger knock off?" Bass asked.

Treble shrugged "Sure, maybe we'll get paid extra for it."

"Alright, go, Letchku!" Bass shouted.

"And enter, Netchku!" Treble added as they both raised staves, one gold and one silver.

Floating in the room where two mechanical owls, one gold, the other silver.

Hobgoblin folded his arms "Oh, owls, I'm so scared."

"Oh, you should be." Netchku said, before emitting a blinding flash from his chest.

Hobgoblin tried to laugh at the attack, tried to movie, but to his shock and horror, found himself incapable of moving at all.

"Letchku, finish him off." Bass ordered.

"On it." Letchku replied, before he began spinning rapidly, faster and faster until his features blurred.

Hobgoblin struggled harder, trying to move as the golden blur came towards him.

He didn't.

Treble chuckled "Well that looks like it hurts."

"Yep." Bass muttered.

"Isn't this kind of cheap? Beating an immobilised opponent?" Alto questioned.

Treble burst out laughing "Oh, Alto…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Edan and Nestor were racing through the house, desperately trying to escape.<p>

"Runningrunningrunningrunning!" Edan repeated as he dashed through the halls.

"Do you need to state every action you do?" An annoyed Nestor asked.

"…Maybe."

"I am seriously considering throwing you to the monster behind us!" Nestor snapped.

"Well, now would be a good time." A voice above them said.

The two looked up to see the Gruesome Gecko, attached to the ceiling.

"…Oooh." Was all Nestor could say.

"Yes, you are totally fucked…nothin' personal." The Gruesome Gecko said with a shrug.

Nestor glanced at the Gruesome Gecko, glanced at Edan and then shoved his idiot friend into his pursuer.

"Ugh!"

"Oof!"

"Later victim!" Nestor shouted as he tried to run off.

"Oh no you don't!" The Gruesome Gecko shouted, grabbing Edan by the collar of his shirt before leaping after Nestor.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, followed by a scream.

A minute or so later, Glare, Zatch, Temar and Dwier came across the scene. Nestor and Edan were laying unconscious on the floor.

"Where'd that lizard go?" Temar asked, looking around.

"I dunno, maybe he ran off?" Dwier suggested.

"That's stupid, why would he do that?" Temar said with a snort.

As Temar and Dwier argued, Zatch looked around.

"Huh?" Zatch murmured as she noticed a card on the ground. Picking it up, she saw that it had a picture of a shocked Gruesome Gecko on it. Zatch looked around before she whispered to herself "Bug Eyes?"

* * *

><p>Calida, meanwhile, was finding herself in a difficult situation. She had greatly overwhelmed her opponents and was being beaten mercilessly. At this rate, she'd have to resort to the attack that Bundt had forbidden her to use in all but the most dire of circumstances.<p>

It was at that point that Selene clubbed her over the head with her pseudo claymore.

"Ow! Oh, God damn it! Screw restraint!" Calida shrieked, before pulling out her candlesticks and setting them up to their highest setting.

The dual weapons flared up, two huge jets of green flames lit up the room.

"Oh…crap." Matt muttered.

"Dance for me puppets, dance!" Calida cried as she began leaping about the room, twirling the candlesticks around so that the Wolfpack was forced to move incredibly fast in order to dodge them.

"Anyone else find this kind of fun, or is it just me?" Romulus asked as he leapt to avoid a burst of flames aimed at his feet.

"IT'S JUST YOU!" His teammates snapped at him.

"Anteros, you want to do something?" Dora questioned.

"Well, normally I would, but _damn_ fire is scary!" Anteros said as he cowered under a table.

Dora simply sighed.

"Ahahah! Yeah! Run peons, run!" Calida cackled as the Wolfpack leapt all around the room in order to avoid her weaponry.

"Ahem." A voice from behind Calida spoke up.

"Oh God, what's behind me?" Calida muttered, cringing.

She was promptly knocked out by the flat of Kumo's blade.

"Me" Kumo said "Frankly I find it very rude that everyone forgot about me!"

"Uh…you're a hero?" Matt offered.

"Damn straight." Kumo replied as he crushed Calida's weapons underfoot.

At that point, Zatch and the others came back into the room.

"So…is everything over now?" Glare questioned.

"Seems that way." Anteros replied as he crawled out from under the table.

"Huh…well this was the best Halloween party ever" Zatch exclaimed.

Rob sputtered in shock "This? This was the best Halloween party ever?-!"

"Well I had fun." Faye muttered as she surveyed the damage.

"Yep! Man, I wonder how I can top next year's party?" Zatch wondered.

"…How can you stand to be around her for any length of time?" Luna asked Dwier.

"Sometimes I ask the very same thing." Temar muttered.

"So, what now?" Red asked.

"Well, there's still a few hours left until November first…party some more?" Zatch offered.

"Works for me!" Anteros exclaimed.

And so they partied long into the night. It was awesome, yes it was.

* * *

><p>And t'end…yes, I'm aware that it is past Halloween, but I had exams and stuff. Yeah…so, anyway, as I hope that you enjoyed it, please remember to review and finally…thanks for reading! Happy Late Halloween!<p> 


	6. Birthday Special

Hello once again to yet another chapter of Monster Colosseum! This chapter's special however because...it's 9aza's birthday! So, to celebrate, I wrote this! Once you're done here, be sure to check out her stories, they're awesome! So, without further ado, we hope you enjoy, please remember to review, thanks for reading and finally...Happy birthday!

* * *

><p>Red Jennings lived in a quiet part of the city in a fair sized apartment. Now however, it was bustling with activity as his friends worked quickly in order to get it ready for his birthday.<p>

"Come on people, let's keep up the work!" Zatch exclaimed as she wandered throughout the room, keeping check of everyone's progress.

"We're working as hard as we can Zatch! Jeez, cut us a break!" Nestor grumbled as he and Dwier tried to set up a banner.

"Look, we have to get this party underway as soon as possible." Zatch told him.

"Why exactly?" Dwier asked.

"Because tonight's a full moon! You want to go to a Werewolf party when four people undergo their transformations?" Zatch questioned, one eyebrow cocked.

Dwier and Nestor gulped "Pick up the pace, got it!" Nestor stammered hurriedly as he and Dwier worked faster.

The fact that that particular night was going to be a full moon was becoming increasingly obvious. Luna, Matt and Romulus were becoming increasingly short tempered and their eyes were very slowly but surely turning red. Only Selene seemed to be relatively calm.

"Hey, Zatch, how's the organising going?" Selene asked as she approached.

"Things are progressing at least." Zatch muttered, before turning to Selene "Hey, do you mind if I ask you a Werewolf related question.

"Shoot."

"How come you're not getting all...rage-y like the others?" Zatch asked.

Selene raised an eyebrow "Rage-y? To answer your question, I was born a Werewolf, so was Red, actually. We learned to control it better so we don't get "rage-y" like people who were bitten."

"...You're not going to let me forget I said "rage-y", are you?" Zatch questioned.

"Not a chance."

* * *

><p>Red, meanwhile was out with Edan and Anteros, who had been tasked with keeping Red out of his apartment until the party was ready.<p>

"So, Red, what do you want to do?" Anteros asked as they strolled through the park.

"Uh, well, I should probably get home soon, there's a full moon tonight..." Red murmured, glancing up at the sky.

"But you can't! At least, not yet!" Edan exclaimed.

Red turned to stare at him "And why not?"

"There are...roaches?" Anteros offered weakly.

"Roaches?" Red repeated, incredulous.

"Yeah, but not just regular roaches! We're talking Judas Breed!" Edan broke in.

Red's eyes widened in shock "The Judas Breed in my apartment?-! Sweet Jesus, we can't go back there!"

Anteros and Edan nodded rapidly in agreement.

"Yeah, so we'd better just wander around for a bit, y'know, until it's safe." Anteros suggested.

Red nodded "Right, good idea. Filthy Judas Breed..."

Anteros swapped a glance with Edan "Jeez, I can't believe that worked! Good thinking man."

Edan shrugged "It was nothing, your suggestion of roaches just reminded me of my own Judas Breed infestation."

Anteros stopped "You have a Judas Breed infestation in your house?"

"Oh yeah, little bastards keep trying to eat me whenever I fall asleep! Good thing I rub myself in rat poison every night before I go to bed!"

Anteros shuddered "Note to self: Never touch Edan."

And at that, they hurried to keep pace with Red.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere...<p>

"Taipan, are you ready?" A lightly armoured figure wearing a Guy Fawkes mask asked.

"Just a second, I'm finishing up with my armour." The voice on the other side of the door called back.

A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing an armoured figure wearing a snake shaped silver helmet and wielding gauntlets that looked like spring traps in the shape snake heads, complete with fangs.

"May we leave now?" Rebel questioned.

"Hang on, we're still waiting for Wolf Spider." Taipan replied.

Rebel groaned "Might I remind you that we are on a very tight schedule?"

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon." Taipan tried to assuage him.

"Correction, I'm already here." A voice from above them spoke up.

Suddenly, a figure dropped down into a crouch before them. He was wearing a strange visor, with eight eyepieces, had a mouthguard in the shape of a spiders chelicerae and on his back was a large and seemingly unwieldy pack from which eight mechanical legs sprouted.

Taipan glowered at him "Wolf Spider, I told you never to do that again!"

Wolf Spider seemed to pout "Hey, I thought you said you'd call me Mechaweb!"

Taipan sighed "For the last time, your codename is Wolf Spider! Not Mechaweb!"

"No fair..." Wolf Spider muttered, crossing his arms.

Rebel tapped his foot impatiently "May we leave _now?_ Time is short and we have no further to waste."

"Yes, we can go now." Taipan replied, before setting off, closely followed by Rebel and Wolf Spider.

* * *

><p>Back at the party, Zatch and the others were still preparing for Red.<p>

"How's it going guys?" Zatch asked Matt and Luna as they carried a table into the room.

"Zatch, we're busy, go bother someone else!" Matt snapped.

Zatch rolled her eyes "Yeesh, sorry, I'll try not to get in your way."

At that point, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh look, there's someone who actually needs you for a change!" Luna gasped in mock surprise "Why don't you get to answering the door?-!"

Selene quickly walked over in an attempt to calm the two down while Zatch went to the door. Standing there were Bundt and Calida, each one pushing a tray absolutely covered in food. Behind them were more carts, pushed by more familiar faces, namely Hobgoblin, the Gruesome Gecko, Crimson, Blue and Pulsar.

"Bundt, glad you came, I see you brought...friends..." Zatch observed, peering past the Cake man.

"Yes, but I assure you that this time they won't give you any trouble, right Calida?" Bundt asked, glaring at his daughter.

Calida grimaced before replying "No, father."

"Good, now let's get this food set up." Bundt said as he pushed his dessert cart into the room, closely followed by Calida and her friends.

"I will get you, Zatch Summers!" Calida hissed at Zatch as she walked past.

"Calida!"

Calida jumped at that and hurriedly pushed her cart past Zatch.

* * *

><p>Nestor meanwhile was quite content in taunting the villains as they proceeded to unload the desserts.<p>

"Gruesome, fixed your halitosis yet?"

The Gruesome Gecko chuckled as he passed, not fazed by Nestor's humour.

"Red, Blue, are you two still together?"

"We're brothers nimrod!" Crimson snapped.

"Pulsar, you can read minds, right? See what I'm thinking of now? Cool, right?"

Pulsar stared at Nestor in disgust; _You are without a doubt the most vile, disturbed person I have ever met_

"Hey, Hobby, how are the claws? They're Cutco knives, right?"

He promptly ducked when Hobgoblin made a swipe at him.

"Insolent boy! I shall make you suffer!" Hobgoblin snarled as he raised a clawed glove menacingly.

"Not yet, my dad will kill us if you try that now!" Calida snapped as she grabbed Hobgoblin by the arm.

Hobgoblin hissed at Nestor before returning to his duties.

* * *

><p>Someone knocked at the door once again, and Zatch moved to answer it. Standing there was a collection of pale people, dressed all in black, wearing sunglasses and carrying umbrellas.<p>

"Hello, is this Red's party?" The lead stranger asked.

"Uh, yeah, are you friends of his?" Zatch asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I'm Ben, Ben Cortman. These are Iris, Ed, Abby, Lily, Bishop, Kurt and Frost. May we come in?" The man replied, before introducing his fellows.

As he smiled, Zatch noticed that his teeth seemed unusually sharp...

Zatch stared, noticing as he leaned forward that his eyes were deep red "Uh...one second please." At that she slammed the door "Selene!"

* * *

><p>A short time later, after Selene explained that while the people at the door were indeed Vampires, they were good friends with Red and the Wolf Pack.<p>

"So...you guys are vampires, huh?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, and you're a boy, what's your point?" Lily questioned.

"Easy there, he's just curious." Ben told her.

"A douche bag is what he is." Lily muttered under her breath.

Ed and Abby snickered at that.

"Yeah, we're vampires, kid. Most of us are Common Vampires, but Kurt's an Alp and Frost's an Obayifo." Ben replied.

"What's an Alp?" Nestor asked.

Kurt spoke up "Ve're German Vampires, ve haf superhuman strength, can resist small arms fire and haf an addiction to milk."

"...Milk?" Damon repeated.

"Ja, milk." Kurt replied, raising a glass that he had in front of him.

"Kurt here's the newest addition to our little coven. There's been a little trouble in Germany, a spike in Djadadjii." Ben informed them.

"Djadadjii?" Damon repeated.

Bishop nodded "Vampire bottlers. They ensnare Vampires using their preferred form of food, before herding them into specialised bottles using whatever the Vampire has an aversion to in order to drive them in."

"And...What do they do then?" Damon asked, the curiosity clear in his voice.

Bishop began to explain more "Well, it depends. Most Djadadjii dispose of the vampires via fire, but some...some absorb the vampires into their systems, gaining their strengths but none of their weaknesses."

Damon raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"I see...and what's an Obayifo?" Nestor asked.

"It's a species of Vampire native to Ghana, we drain blood from the thumb and can transform into clouds of light. We're also big on wheat and fruit juice, they help stave off the blood cravings." Frost explained, before placing a stem of wheat into his mouth.

"Cool!" Nestor and Damon exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Alright, it looks like everything's ready!" Dwier announced.<p>

"Good, I'll let Dora know so those idiots can bring Red." Glare said, before going off to find Dora.

Dora, meanwhile, was organising the band.

"So, what are your instruments again?" Dora asked.

"The flute, trombone and viol." The leader of the band, Bass Clef, replied.

"...Uh huh." Was all Dora said.

"Yeah, ya see, we're very, very alternative." The youngest, Treble Clef, told her as he cradled his flute.

Alto Clef just sighed and looked downcast as he examined his viol.

"Evidently." Dora muttered, before turning to walk away, ignoring the band as they proceeded to fight amongst each other, probably over something trivial.

"Dora, everything's set up, you can let them know they can bring Red back now." Glare informed Dora as he approached her.

Without a word, Dora brought out her phone.

* * *

><p>In the park...<p>

"Y'ello?" Anteros greeted as he answered his phone, which could only be described as extremely gaudy, being covered in heart stickers.

"Anteros, it's Dora, you can bring Red back now, we're all done here." Dora told him.

"Hmm, that might be a problem..." Anteros replied sheepishly.

"_Why?_" Dora questioned, an edge in her voice.

"Well, Edan and me kinda told him that he had a Judas Breed infestation and now he doesn't want to go home...yeah..." Anteros "explained".

"A what?-! Listen, I don't care how you bring him back, just do it!" Dora snapped, before hanging up.

"...Always good to hear from you Dor..." Anteros murmured, before putting his phone away and turning to Red.

"Hey, buddy, ya know, it's getting late, maybe we should head home? Ya know, before you Werewolf out on an unsuspecting park?" Anteros suggested.

"I would, but man, those freaking bugs..." Red replied as he sat on a park bench, his legs tucked up to his chest, eyes wide open.

"Uh, about that-" Anteros began.

"Cody called an exterminator! They fixed it riiiiight up! Yep." Edan broke in.

"...Your card called an exterminator?" Red questioned, incredulous.

"Uh...yes..." Anteros replied, hesitant to back Edan up if it meant reinforcing his belief in a talking card.

"Ad, the Judas Breed's all dead?" Red asked.

"Yep, they sure killed those bugs good! They had freeze rays, and atomic phase rifles 'n stuff!" Edan exclaimed.

"..."

"..."

"Right...well, maybe I should get back now. Bye gu-" Red began.

"You know what? We'll come with you!" Anteros suggested as he latched onto Red's arm.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. You know, Werewolf and all..." Red pointed out.

"Well, what if you run into any Judas Breed? Wouldn't want that, would we?" Edan asked as he grabbed Red's other arm.

"Uh, I guess not. Why are you clinging to my arms?" Red asked, confused.

"Why not? Now, homeward bound, go!" Edan cried.

"..."

"..."

* * *

><p>Outside Red's apartment, Rebel, Taipan, Wolf Spider and a few dozen D12 aligned Gladiators stood, observing the building.<p>

"So...how are we gonna do this?" Wolf Spider asked.

"You and a squad of Gladiators will scale the walls until you find the target's apartment, at which point you will break in. While the occupants are confused by your sudden entry, Taipan, the rest of the Gladiators and myself shall go in via the stairs and then break, ensuring that they cannot escape." Rebel explained.

"Gotcha...but what about suppressive fire? Smokescreens?" Wolf Spider asked.

"Pardon?" Rebel questioned.

"My legs can fire various forms of munitions. They can be machine guns, or smoke machines, or flamethrowers or-Urk!" Wolf Spider explained, before Taipan cut him off.

"Listen to me very, very carefully. We're going in there to rob them of their monsters, we are not going to hurt them. Am I understood?" Taipan questioned in a very cold tone of voice as Rebel watched on in silence.

"Y-y-yes..." Wolf Spider choked out.

"Good." Taipan said, letting go of Wolf Spider's throat "Now get your men ready."

"Yes, sir!" Wolf Spider exclaimed, giving a mock salute before turning to his Gladiators "Alright, Spider Squad, your equipment is ready?"

There was a resounding yes.

"Alright then, let's move out!" Wolf Spider cried, before he used his spider harness to climb the walls of the apartment.

One by one, the members of Spider Squad brought out grapple guns and fired them. Once they were securely clipped onto their belts, they too began to scale the walls.

"Alright, now it's our turn." Taipan muttered before entering the building, closely followed by Rebel and their forces.

* * *

><p>Back inside, Zatch was examining everything, pleased with how it was all turning out. The band was readying their instruments, however unorthodox they might have been, Bundt had finished setting up the food and was watching Calida and her friends closely as they began their jobs as waiters. More guests were arriving, being permitted to enter once they had been checked by the bouncer Zatch had hired, Mixmaster, the Decepticon Constructicon.<p>

"Zatch," Zatch turned and saw Temar standing there...but floating beside her was what looked like an empty cloak "I'd like you to meet my friend, the Phantom who lives under my bed."

"Hi." PhanTom greeted.

"Uh..." Zatch gaped.

"He's kinda like the Boogeyman." Temar added, as if it explained everything.

"Yeah, but I never could scare her, so we started talking and now we really get along!" PhanTom spoke up.

"Uh..."

"Tom, could you get me some punch, please?" Temar asked.

"Oh, sure thing." And at that, PhanTom glided to the dessert table.

"Uh...What's going on exactly?" Zatch asked, confused.

Temar sighed "Alright, you know how you, Red and just about everyone else has a monster?"

Zatch peered down at her ring "Well, yeah, it's kinda hard to forget."

"Well, I want one." Temar replied.

Zatch peered up at her "So, what does that have to do with your ghost friend?"

"Phantom," Temar corrected "I want to see if there's a way to make him a monster I control."

Zatch stared at her "I thought you were friends?"

"We are, but I want power, power in the form of a controllable monster." Temar explained.

Zatch blinked repeatedly "Uh, wow, I think that's the worst thing you've ever said...I'm gonna go over there now..."

And at that, Zatch slowly backed away. Temar sighed as PhanTom returned.

"Here you go. Hey, where'd your friend go? I got some punch for her too." PhanTom said.

"She had some stuff to take care of...Say, are you more of a necklace or an earring person?" Temar asked as she searched the room for Faye.

* * *

><p>At the door, Mixmaster was seeing guests in.<p>

"Name?"

"The Author, aka, Lord High Supreme."

"In. Name?"

"James Bitters."

"In. Name?"

"Sparky Montgomery."

"In. Name?"

"Jennifer Zim."

"In. Name?"

"Ashlyn Sumrall."

"In. Name?"

"Aqua Shah."

"In. Name?"

"Hideki Eguchi."

"In. Name?"

"Bug Eyes! Devourer of Souls!"

"Absolutely not. Next!"

"Curse you all! I shall feast upon your flesh and use your bones to pick my teeth!" Bug Eyes raved.

Mixmaster stared at him for a moment, before picking up and loading Damon into one of his cannons and blasting both of them through the floor.

"Good job there, giant, evil robot." Zatch complimented.

"Thank you..._Heatherine._" Mixmaster replied with a smirk as Zatch winced.

"Asshole." Zatch muttered under her breath.

"Better hurry this up, Bombshell's party is on in a few hours and I have to be the bouncer for that too!" Mixmaster called out after Zatch.

"Yeah, yeah! You can go in ten minutes!" Zatch shouted back at him.

"...Not that I want to go, especially considering how bad last year's party was...Ugh Paris Hilton..." Mixmaster whispered with a shudder "Not to mention those Primus damned mutant cannibal rednecks who tried to eat me when I fled to the hills...And now I'm talking to myself...Oh God! I'm so lonely!"

* * *

><p>On the roof…<p>

"Ok, we go in T minus…two minutes. Everyone's watch synchronised?" Wolf Spider asked.

There were mutterings of agreement.

"Alright chums, let's do this! WOOOOOLF SPIIIIIIIIIIDER!" Wolf Spider shouted as he leapt off of the building, latching onto the walls with his spider legs, before turning on a music player on his pack which began blaring _Ready to Roll _by Jet Black Stare.

"He truly is the master of subtlety." One of the henchmen muttered before he tied a rope to his waist and began climbing down the building.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Zatch, did you hire a daredevil or a stunt performer or…something?" Dwier asked as he peered out of the window.<p>

"No, why do you ask?" Zatch questioned as she steered Hobgoblin away from the punch, suspicious of the vial that he was carrying.

"Because there's a guy with spider legs hanging from the window." Dwier explained.

"Uh…"

At that point, the window exploded inwards in a shower of glass as Wolf Spider burst in.

"Ok, what the hell is going on here? Because the weirdness with the vampires and the Gladiators and the fucking bipedal lizard in the corner is really starting to overwhelm me here!" Zatch shouted.

"That's an agent of D12, some spider loser." Faye spoke up.

"Correction, my dear little flies, not just any spider loser, Wolf Spider! The supreme King of the Spider Losers!" Wolf Spider announced, raising his arms…all ten of them.

"Does…does he realise-?" One of Spider Squad asked.

"Sssh, let it sink in, he'll get it in a minute." Another replied.

Pause.

"…Wait. Hey!"

"And there we go." The Gladiator said.

"Look, I am a bad person, and you are my prey and you'll all-Agh!" Wolf Spider began, only to be quickly cut off when Zatch punched him in the face.

"Look loser, any other time, I would _love _to deal with you, really I would. Right now however, I have a party to deal with so leave before I THROW YOU OUT THE DAMN WINDOW!" Zatch snapped.

"Leaving!" One of the Spider Squad members squeaked as they climbed out of the window.

"Oh, you wuss!" Another admonished.

Wolf Spider got up, assisted by two Gladiators "Look, kiddo, I have a job to do and no psychotic blonde chick is going to stop me!"

Zatch glared at him, before raising her hand "Kumo!"

"Oh! Now _that's _a spider!" A Spider Squad Gladiator gushed as Zatch's monster, Kumo appeared in a flash of red light.

"Oh please, two can play at that game, kiddo! Go Jorōgumo!" Wolf Spider shouted as he raised a pendant shaped like an axe embedded in a web covered tree stump.

There was a flash of white light, and when it subsided, there stood a tall woman in a white dress, seemingly made of spider webs. She had six arms, each resembling spider legs and long black hair obscured her face, yet beneath the hair, there was what appeared to be eight red points of light. She wielded six hatchets, one for each hand.

"Yessss?" The Jorōgumo hissed, half turning to face Wolf Spider.

"Clarimonda, ensnare them like the insects they are!" Wolf Spider ordered, pointing at Zatch and Kumo.

"No problem!" Clarimonda replied, before she fired a number of spider webs from her hands…

…Only for Kumo to effortlessly slice them apart with his tachi.

"You'll have to do better than that…_whore spider._" Kumo sneered.

Clarimonda let out a deafening screech before rushing Kumo, hatchets raised.

"Should not have called her that." Wolf Spider said as he watched the two clash blades , before turning to his backup "Ahem! A little help here?"

Spider Squad suddenly pulled out an assortment of trinkets and summoned a horde of golems.

"Feh, weak little rocks!" Faye taunted as she summoned Carcinos.

"You wanna see what happens to a rock when it hits one thousand, three hundred degrees Celsius?" Rob asked as Leo appeared before him.

"Yeah, you get 'em Zatch, you…slugger, you." Damon weakly encouraged as he edged towards the door…

…Only to be smashed into the wall as the door flung open, allowing more D12 Gladiators to pour into the room.

"Attention peons! Surrender and we won't hurt you! Resistance will be dealt with harshly!" Taipan shouted as he and Rebel strode into the room.

As a result of the threat, more Gladiators summoned their monsters in preparation for a fight.

"Oh for-! Can't you losers leave us alone for one day?-!" Zatch snapped as a golem toppled behind her.

"Sorry, kiddo, but we have a job to do!" Taipan replied.

"Listen pipsqueak, I will throw you and your friends out of the space where that window was if you don't leave. Right. Now." Zatch threatened.

"I'm shaking." Taipan taunted, before raising a hand to reveal a snake shaped ring, curled around a finger "Bakunawa!"

There was a flash of blue light, which soon dissipated to reveal a large, snakelike creature. It had blue scales, whiskers, gills, a long, lithe body and two sets of bat like wings, one big and ash grey and a smaller pair further down its body. In one hand it held a sword with a serpent wrapped around the hilt.

"Sic 'em, Eclipse!" Taipan commanded.

Eclipse hissed, before spitting a beam of bright blue energy at Kumo, who was still in the process of duelling Clarimonda. The beam hit Kumo in the back, almost toppling him over.

"Who dares?-!" Kumo snarled, whirling to face Eclipse.

Which proved to be a mistake, as Clarimonda sunk a hatchet into Kumo's back, causing him to cry out in pain.

"You focus on her, we'll deal with him!" Carcinos shouted as he leapt at Eclipse.

"Crustaceous fool! I've devoured moons!" Eclipse bragged as he swung his sword at Carcinos.

"Save some for me!" Leo shouted as he pulled his sword out of its scabbard.

"Carbuncle." Rebel said.

There was a roar and a flash of light green light. Leo looked up in time to see a claw swipe at him.

"Ugh!" Leo grunted as he was knocked down.

Standing above Leo was what looked like a large green, bipedal wolf with yellow stripes and a huge ruby embedded in its forehead. Its large forepaws had equally massive claws which looked razor sharp.

"Ready to fight, kitty cat?" The Carbuncle growled.

"It's on, dog!" Leo spat as his mane burst into flames.

"Time to join the fight brothers!" Treble announced as he held up his pendant.

"Please do!" Carcinos shouted as he struggled to hold a skinny lizard's jaws shut.

Treble chuckled "Oh, about that…"

Carcinos suddenly froze, allowing Eclipse to break free and blast Carcinos point blank.

"We're on their side." Bass said as Letchku and Netchku hovered in front of them.

"Are you guys going to help at all?" Zatch asked the Wolfpack as Leo threw the Carbuncle into a wall.

"We can't! It's too close to the full moon! If we fight now, we might transform early!" Luna shouted as she seemed to struggle with herself, her arms twitching.

"Useless!" Zatch exclaimed "Anteros!"

"Doing something! Doing something!" Anteros shouted as he began firing energy arrows randomly into the crowd as Dora started blasting anyone who got too close to her with that strange jar of hers.

"So, what do we do?" The Gruesome Gecko asked as a golem was sent flying past him.

"Well someone can pass me the popcorn over there, because this is too good not to watch!" Calida exclaimed as Sphinx dug its fangs into Clarimonda.

Suddenly, there was a clatter as one of the golems smashed into the dessert table, sending everything on it crashing to the floor.

"Uh, wasn't the cake your dad made on that table?" Crimson asked.

Calida froze "Uh oh."

"My cake!" Bundt roared "That's it! Everyone here is going to pay!"

And at that, the cake man…thing began lashing out at everything that passed too close.

"Well, since dad's fighting he can't really stop us!" Calida exclaimed as she activated her candlesticks and leapt into the fray.

"All right! A free for all!" Hobgoblin shouted as he put on his razor gloves.

_Oh. Goody_… Pulsar thought before he picked up half a dozen monsters, D12 and regular alike and slammed them into the ceiling.

The fight continued for what seemed like hours, with neither side seeming to gain the upper hand. Both sides were so engrossed in the battle that no one noticed the door to the apartment open.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?-!" Red bellowed, drawing everyone's attention.

"Red! We…we planned a party for you and-!" Zatch began.

"What…are they…doing here?" Red struggled to speak, he was angrier than anyone had ever seen before.

"They came out of nowhere and started wrecking the place!" Rob shouted.

Red clenched his fists and began to shake with rage. Zatch took a step back when he began to growl. Suddenly, he stopped shaking, his hands unclenched and he ceased to growl. His eyes shot open and Rob gasped.

His eyes were crimson.

"Zatch, I think we should get out of here…right now." Rob said, the fear evident in his voice.

As Zatch backed away, Red began to grow fangs, fur and started to hunch over.

"Oh crap…he's doing what I think he's doing, isn't he?" Zatch asked.

"Yep." Faye replied.

"Oh my!" PhanTom gasped.

"Everyone, run!" Glare shouted as Red began to transform into a werewolf.

Needing no further incentive, Zatch, her friends and the Gladiators fled the room.

"Well this isn't good." Selene stated as Red howled, partway through his transformation.

"I've never seen him so angry before." Matt muttered.

The D12 members, like the Gladiators were all scrambling to exit the building. Soon, only a small number of them were left, including Taipan, Rebel and Wolf Spider.

"Well, I think it's time we made our exit, don't you agree?" Rebel asked as Red advanced on them.

"Yep, totally, so hurry up and get us out of here!" Taipan shouted.

"Alright, hold on to me." Wolf Spider said, holding his arm out to Taipan, who quickly took it as another member of Spider Squad did the same for Rebel.

They quickly leapt out of the building, tied to the roof as Red lashed out at the nearest D12 Gladiator, barely missing them.

Soon, the other members of the Wolfpack had turned as well. They faced Red as he stared out at the city, watching the D12 members as they fled.

A white hot anger burned in his eyes. They would pay for this, oh how they would pay.

* * *

><p>And, there we go! Once again, happy birthday 9aza! Hope you enjoyed the story! Be sure to check out her stuff, it's awesome! So, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, please remember to leave a review, and finally…thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
